Full Circle
by DeadStarPrime
Summary: Ever wondered how Wheelie got on Quinetessa,what happened to the Autobots on the Junktion ship that didn't go inside Unicron, that and so much more?In the distant future the Autobots are on the verge of extinction and the remaining survivors send someone back to in an effort to change the timeline. Will this one mech be enough to make a is story intersects with the G1
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Transformers G1: Full Circle

Chapter one

Year: 2382

A small metallic orb hidden within the heavens, shines in the balance between two warring fractions in a struggle for dominancy. The courageous Autobots and the ruthless Decepticons. These mechanoid beings have the ability to alter their form into an alternative mode to further their side in the war.

This war has raged on for eons, spreading to other planets but always returning to the home planet of Cybertron. The year is 2382, the current leader of the Autobots is Rodimus Prime and things are not going well for the Autobots…

Looking down a long road-way the dingy metallic surface glinted in the moonlight that Cybertron always generates. There is total silence until the titanic buildings surrounding the roads begin to shake.

Two cybernetic beings race around the corner of a junction as a missile streaked passed them and carried on down that road, the resulting explosion threw dust and debris back and ended in silence. One of the forms escaping the barrage had a pink and colour scheme with pole like limbs and a slim torso giving it the effect of a female type. She had a round dome like head which was bigger on top, looking like she had hair which was circled around on the sides.. A red visor comes down, covering her eyes, some yellow glowing goes on behind the cover and then she said;

"200 meters till the destination!"

The other mech is much taller and masculine in his demeanour. Most of his body is hot rod red, the end of his limbs are orange and he had a car bonnet covering his torso which has a yellow flame design on it in a v shape which has the Autobot logo in the centre. A giant spoiler arched put from his back making his bulk look even more massive.

"In that case Arcee, lets transform and burn rubber!" Rodimus Prime commanded as both of their forms quickly contorted. Various parts and limbs folding and moving as their body's fell to the floor changing into their vehicle modes. Arcee turned into a hovering, convertible, sports car and Rodimus Prime turned into a large futuristic Cybertron lorry. Both sped off creating dust in their wake. The road became a dead end so the two Transformers quickly changed back into their robot modes, skidding as they hit the floor. Arcee walked over to the end wall as she herd Rodimus Prime ask angrily;

"Where's that damn door!"

Only slightly moving her body, Arcee turned her head and grinned;

"It wont hide for long"

Her hand at her side slid back up into her wrist and then came back down but as a square plastic looking device with an oval end. She raised it to the wall and it glowed pink making a low pitch humming noise. The device scanned the wall until she reached the right part and then it changed to a blue light making a high pitch tone. Hovering for a few moments, the device made a clicking noise and then deactivated, reverting back into a hand. What was once a perfect wall now became an oval door which rolled to one side revealing a room inside.

"Not much gets passed me." Arcee gloated as she walked inside.

"I didn't doubt you for a nano-second" Rodimus Prime joked.

Inside was a large room with a green hue to it. On one side was a control panel, raised form the ground and on the other was two plates of metal sticking up from the ground about the height and width of one mech.

Once both were inside, Rodimus Prime said,

"There! The command console to the time relocator device. Arcee, produce the incubation capsule." He commanded.

"I just hope its developed enough to withstand the time jump." Arcee pondered as a compartment in her stomach is revealed. A light then poured out, developing into a metallic egg that grew to half Acree's size almost instantly after leaving acre.. Once it reached its full size the female Autobot rolled it between the two panels and said,

"Now lets save our future by changing the past."

"One mech cold make all the difference" Rodimus Prime said and then turned on the console which glowed with blue and yellow lights. He taped some of the button and then informed Arcee,

"Phase one completed: Time device activated."

White line formed between the two panels as it powered up.

"Inputting time co-ordinates." Rodimus Prime continued pressing buttons and then he felt the room rumble, at first he thought it was the machine but then two huge hands ripped though the door pulling the wall in half revelling a massive, dark mech who burst his way into the room. Arcee turned around and screamed,

"DEATHSAURUS!"

The mech that was twice their size moved towards her, he had large demon-like wings fixed to his back and golden pincers coming from each side of his chest plate. His helmet is shaped like a demon-bird with the beak coming out like a visor from the top of his head. The all over colour scheme is a very dark blue with intersecting joist being a metallic gray but the innards of his wings are blood red.

Arcee instantly raised her blaster and let off a few rounds in rapid succession, all hitting vital areas but Deathsaurus just laughed and turned towards Rodimus Prime. Rodimus Prime didn't look away from the console, furiouslypressing the pad in an effort to send the capsule to its destination but Deathsaurus had other plans. His hand shot straight forward with lightning speed, ripping though Rodimus Prime's lower chest and calving though the Autobot symbol. Rodimus Prime's chest exploded in a flare of blue energy, a huge gaping hole exposed circuits and wires leaking Energon. He slumped to the floor in heap with Energon pouring out of his mouth.

Arcee's constant firing turning the laughing Deathsaurus to her. Still not showing any distress from the energy blasts he reached forward and clasped her head in his hands and squeezed like it was a rip water melon. The strain on Arcee's cranium made her shriek as she could hear her head being crushed, sounding like a tin can being slowly compressed. Rodimus Prime could feel his spark slowly fading as his senses severally dwindled. Hearing Arcee's chilling screams of terror, knowing there was nothing he could do to help. There was only one thing he could do. With one hand over the large wound in him, he pulled himself up to the console and used his reaming energy to input the final commands to the casual. Light filled the chamber that the casual is in, it glowed a bright yellow and then disappeared in an explosion of sparkling light.

Deathsaurus screamed in fury!


	2. Chapter 2 War room

Transformers G1: Full Circle

Chapter Two

Year: 2002

A beautiful, clear, sunny day. The sky's are clear, except for a few stray clouds and the odd bird floating over the horizon.

There is a giant mountain range that stretches for as far as the eye can see. Some of the mountains reach far up into the sky, making for a long perilous journey for anyone willing to venture into them.

In the mids of all this dangerous scenery is a tributary leading from a river into a lake. Surrounding the lake is a forest of pinecone trees. Through which the industrious sound of machinery can be herd

Separated from the rest of the geography around it is a giant manufacturing fortress , looking like it is stand by mode with the various square structures all in an open plan layout with a bridge stretching to an open entrance form the near by land.

Within the cites taller tower is a buzzing command centre, there is various posts around the perimeter of the room with monitors and flashing buttons and several of the consoles are in banks along the centre of the room. All of these are being manned by various Autobots in their humanoid forms and at the centre of the room is a mech overseeing it all.

The colour of his upper body plaiting is red with the torso shaped as an overcab to a lorry and he has an exhaust pipe on either shoulder. His boots, hands and helmet are all the same colour scheme of navy blue with the exception of his mouth guard which is white.

"Optimus Prime!"

The hurried voice and quick clanking of feet made Optimus look round suddenly to the caller of his name, only to see the Autobot called Counterpunch.

Counterpunch is an average sized Cybertronian. His colour scheme is yellow on his torso and blue on his limbs, denoting that he is currently in his Autobot form. Not only does he have an alternate mode as a sports car but he can change his mech form to his Decepticon form for espionage.

"Counter punch;" Prime said "Excellent work on the mission. What did you find?" He questioned.

"Thank you, commander. There is indeed a Deception starbase within the Epsilon cluster. I managed to infiltrate their rank in my Decepticon form and I found some quite disturbing developments." Counter Punch informed Prime.

"What are those devious Deceptions up to now?" Prime queried with a demanding tone to his voice.

"What I saw I can only describe as an abomination, Prime."

Primes demeanour changed to concerned and puzzled as he let him continue.

"There are terrible experiments happening there."

"On our Autobot brothers?

"No Prime, worse.. On humans!"

At that point the other mechs at the command centre looked around and you could here the chatter of worried questions.

"What use do the Deceptions have for the humans? They see them as lower life forms." Prime tried to reason.

"From what glimpses I got it looked like they were trying to make use of them.. mechanically. Bond them to make use of their life force."

"This time the Deceptions have gone to far. This operation must be stopped to matter the cost." Prime commanded. "Can we rescue the humans?"

"They were all in a vegetative state. I believe the Deceptions destroyed their minds so there was no resistance." Counter Punch said regretfully.

"In that case we will dispatch Quickswitch to annihilate them as speedily as possible."

The mechs in the room began to chatter again as such a ruthless commend is rarely given by the peace loving commander.

On the other side of the complex metallic doors parted morphing into the walls allowing a shaft of light into the darkness of the room. An emerald green metal 'bot stepped into the tom with a red leg soon to follow it. A similar emerald shoulder unit was attached to both sides of the white torso. It is larger then most mechs shoulders to work in with its transformations and has white arms and hands extending from it. Sitting atop of the torso is a square shaped helmet with a V like forehead protector. The yellow face receding inside had cyan coloured eyes.

"Welcome to the war room, Quickswitch." A voice from within the room beckoned him.

Quickswitch calmly looked around the dark yet well lit room. There are long computer terminals on the right hand side of the room, some mechs sitting on the attached rests, some working standing.

When he gazed on the left hand side there are star charts on monitors and a see thought plexiboard that mechs were working off of with data pads, with blueprint images slowly scrolling to the next image on it. He then moved his vision to the centre of the room. Centring his vision on the monitor that took up hte majority of the far wall and then moving to the bot that welcomed him in.

This mech is heavily armoured, his extremities at their thickest around the shoulders, waist and boots are blue as is the chest plate. The exposed legs, arms and hands are white as is his shoulder columns coming out of each shoulder. The less fortified torso area is red. He has a blue helmet with white antenna sticking upwards from both sides, facial plating of this mech is also white. Also attached to each shoulder is a pair of canons loaded with missiles which are part of his alternated mode, an armoured car-carrier.

"Its not first time, Ultra Magnus." Qwitchswitch smirked.

Ultra Magnus didn't like the insolence from Quickswitch but knew he needed the mech so he ignored the comment and carried on.

"Your mission is a recon and destroy." Ultra Magnus informed him.

"I'm liking the sound if this already." Quickswitch laughed

"In the Epsolon cluster there is a Decepticon space station which had human experiments happening in it. Your task is to find out what they are doing and to destroy the station. Ultra Magnus said in an authoritative voice as the table in front of his glowed up showing the station and the best entry point.

"How many humans are there to rescue?"

"You are to ignore the hostages." Ultra Magnus said in a flat voice.

Quickswitch took a step back in amassment and simply said "What?"

"The humans are all brain dead. Even if we rescued them there would be nothing we could do for them." He said with sorrow.

"Those damn 'cons!" Quickswitch raised his voice angrily, "I'm going to make them pay!"

"Then hopefully this will help." Said a cheerful mech as he walked away from his console. He was average sized and mostly coloured red and had a shoulder canon. He is offering a small microchip he had laying in the palm, of his hand.

With a Quick switch of his mood Quickswitch laughed and asked;

"What have ya got for me this time Proceptor?"

"A minicon." He replied smugly. "It's a microchip that will boost your current abilities."

"I know that much. Whets the trickerie with this one?" Quickswitch questioned.

"Ah." Proceptor looked shocked and laughed it off. "Ahaha, yes you're right. It will surround you in a box of holographic images blending you in with the background."

"In other words, stealth." Quickswitch evilly smiled

"Correct, but your system isn't calibrated for this kind minicon to have it installed for a prolonged period," Procepter warned.

"No problems." Quickswitch said as he took the chip from Proceptor, tapped a button on his torso which opened a hatch right next to it, this is where he inserted the chip and made a humming noise showing it had been activated.

Quickswitch looked up at Ultra Magnus and said "Mission accepted."

"Excellent. Report to the launch pad, you blast off in minus five minutes. Ultra Magnus commanded.


	3. Chapter 3 Deep space voyager

Chapter Three

Deep space voyager

The infinite cosmos is disrupted in the wake of Quickswitch's interstellar engines. The green hull plaiting of his jet mode is glinting in the space light.

His early warning sensors detected the Decepticon base and automatically activated his stealth minicon. His body is captured in a yellow glowing wired frame cuboids grip and then he shimmered out of existence becoming undetectable to technological sensors or an individuals optics.

The bases defenses are at a minimal level but Quickswitch could not risk raising any alarms forcing his way in as per his signature entry to Deceptions structures, he hung back laying in wait betting his minicons would hold out until a an opening appeared allowing a Decepticon ship to escape. He ceased this opportunity and his thrusters began a dull rawer an they fired up for a short impulse burst gently propelling him into the base with no power as not to set off any energon detectors and then gently settling down inside the hanger bay away from anywhere in the large area where he could be detected while n stealth mode.

He waited one breem tll all activity in the hanger had ceased at which point his patches of him became visible in his jet mode which slowly merged together until he is fully viable again and he changed back into his mech mode.

Walking over to the exit his hand swapped into a small square device. He scanned the door with it for a few seconds , which made it glow red until it made a beeping sound and glowed purple at which point the door opened from the centre revealing a corridor.

"Hmm, looks like the 'cons aren't that hot on security in the middle of no where." Qucikswitch mused ti himself as he began to walk down in the darkness or the corridor, which is dimly lit in a purple glow. The standard colorings of Deceptions architecture.

As Quickswitch walked along he followed the map which had been downloaded into a LCD screen on a raised pannel on the lower part of his left arm. Two dots glowed at the end of the segment of passage he was making his way along, the pannel folded back down into his arm and he once again activated the stealth function, watching as the two blips from the display got closer.

"Misfire and Triggerhappy, maybe things are abit more serious here then I thought if these two aew enlisted." He thought to himself as the two 'cons walked dangerously close to him as they past.

Misfire, a red mech with wings coming out of his back and little fins form the side of his legs, stopped as they just pasted Quickswitch and looking around abit confused.

"Hey, Triggerhappy? Can you sense anything around here?" He asked his blue colored partner.

"Glitch, Misfire!" The experiments they are doing in this place are slaged up there's weird stuff all around here."

"I still got a bad feeling.. come on, we still gotta report to the commander."

Quickswitch relaxed as misfire and Triggerhappy walked into the distance and around the corner. He then carried on to his destination.

As Quickswith continued down into the depths of the space station he avoided a few minor guards until he passed though an area which set off his internal sensors.

"I detect bio-signatures, but where?"

He intensified his scan further and discovered a room to the left hat was not his map.

"Huh, this location is meant to be filled with Energon distributors, nothing else is meant to be here?"

His hand once again disappeared and swapped into a blow torch and he cut a circle into the wall big enough for him to fit though. The centre of the circle dented inwards as he kick it, pushing the wall though and he quickly reared his guns to what he might meet.

As he stepped though the hole into the next room nothing could have prepared him for what his optics would behold.

Rows and rows of humanoids strung up into bio-capsules! Floating inside the units of water their limbs were connected to wiring and various parts of their bodies had robotic parts attached or simply replaced. They were all bald and had breathing apparatus attached.

Quickswitch simply steared at them until he remembered where he was At which point he rushed over to where the nearest console is and accessed it looking for information.

"Headmaster process to increase reaction time, Target master process to increase weapon accuracy and outpout, Powermaster process to increase offensive and defensive efficiency, all subject have been made comatose to lessen chances of resistance to the binary bonding process." He read out loud in disbelief

"Those damn 'cons! I'm gonna make 'em pay!" Quickswitch growled though gritted teeth.

With his destination in mind he ran the rest of the way unstealthed with his guns drawn, shooting every guard on the way. This raised the alarms but Quickswitch didn't care about the loud sirens sound and lights flashing between purple and red. He had one thing on his mind, total destruction!

After he left a blazing trail of destruction in his wake he finally made it to the core of the station. It is the power core of the entire station. The décor is as sparse as the rest of the station, just necessary consoles and panels. All these are around the outside of the room as a shrine to the power generator as the centre of the room.

The core is a giant glass-like ball with masses of glowing light inside, illuminating the room. Quickswitch compared to the core was about five times smaller and had what looked like hundreds of thick wires suspending it and pushing it up, forming an arch shape above and below it.

Quickswitch looked at it and excitedly said "This is gonna be one hell of a firecracker."

A panel in his leg automatically opened up, he reached in and took out a small square device. The device flew out his ahdn and slip across the floor as an electrical bolt hit it.

:You caused a lot of trouble so im gonna have fun killing ya."

Quickswitch turned around to see a white and blue mech holding up a rifle in his hand.

"Slugslinger." Quickswitch growled, "I'm gonna tare your head of."

"Just try it." Slugslinger said as he fired off another shop, Quickswitch dogged it and jetted forward, grabbing Slugslinger's arm and disarming him in the process. As Slugslingers weapon fell to the ground Quickswitch uppercutted him into a near by control console which exploded in a shower of sparks. He quickly recovered and delivered a flying kick into Quickswitch's chest, knocking him backwards. Slugslinger went for a roundhouse kick with the other leg but Quickswitch blocked this and switched it back on him by spinning around and delivering a backhand to Slugslinger to the side of the head.

They traided several more punches and became quite close to the power generator, Slugsliner lunged at Quickswitch pushing him up against the core, holding Quickswitch in place and pushing the side of his head against the core. The back of Quickswitch's head began to melt from the extreme heat, he could feel his face plating begging to mold against the core burning into his face.

"Im gonna enjoy watching you die Autobot." Slugslinger gloated.

There is a strain of grinding gears from Quickswitch and then he managed to turn his head to face towards Slugslinger and struggled to say,

"Not today Decepticon."

Quickswitch then sued his feet to push Slugslinger away and then he right hooked him so hard that Slugslingers entire body swiveled around facing the other way. Quickswitch grabbed Slugslinger around the shoulders and kicked him in the back of the legs so he fell to his knees. With Slugslinger facing away from him Quickswitch tightened his grip around Slugslingers with one arm and with the other hand he grabbed under Slugslingers faceplate and put all his might into ripping upwards.

There is a sound of machincal strain for a few seconds and then an explosion of sparks from Slugsligers neck. The result is Quickswitch's cranial unit being severed from his body and held in the air like a trophy.

Quickswitch hten held Slugslingers head in front of his face and smirked;

"Told ya I would rip your head off."

He then discarded the head like rubbish, tossing it to the floor and then found the explosive device again. Attaching it to the core of the generator he set a timer and it began to countdown. His body began to shift shape and his limbs snapped into place until he turned into a jet again. He hovered in the ai as he aimed his guns at a wall and let his canons rip a hole thought them making an escape path the outside of the station, he immediately charged up his engines and accelerated.

Shards from the wall out the hull of the station spued out as Quickswitch blasted his way to the freedom of space. A few seconds later there is a huge rumbling from the station followed by a massive explosion. The station is engulfed in flames and the explosion carried on expanding, catching up with Quickswitch who managed to ride the event horizon tll he was clear.

He turned around to get a visual on the station and saw the fading of the explosion and from behind the debris flew two jets, one blue and one red.

"Misfire and Triggerhappy, how the glitch did you two survive?" Quickswitch angrily asked over his radio.

"Didn't think we were gonna let you waste our buddy and let you get away with it did ya?" Triggerhappy said as he let both side photon-pluse canons rip at Quickswitch which makes contact on the left wing, causing Quickswitch to move violently for a few seconds but the nest shot by Misfire went quite wide giving Quickswitch the time needed to recover and he jetted away from them.

"Glitch, Misfire! Can't you hit anything?" Said a fuming Triggerhappy as they gave chase.

Quickswitch boosted upwards and then down between the two Decepticons. Misfire's shooting is all voer the place but Triggerhappy is close and he fired so many rapid shots that it was difficult for Quickswitch to evade. As he went between the Triggerhappy fire followed right behind him but Quickswitch time it so the path would be directly between the two Decepticons and Misfire was hit pointblank by Triggerhappy in the side.

"Misfire! No! Damn it Quickswitch, I will rip you apart!" Scowled Triggerhappy.

Quickswitch hadn'h finished his plan off yet and looped around under Truggerhappy and blasted him with full weapons fire, highly damaging him and incapacitating him.

Quickswitch transformed back into robot mode and gloated;

"who's going to rip who?" He laughed, then pain tore though his body as he is hit with an ion particle blast and is sent hurtling though space. The last thing he herd before he went into status lock was Misfire saying with glee;

"Hey, Triggerhappy! I actually got him."


	4. Chapter 4 Diamond in the rough

Chapter 4

Diamond in the rough

The feeling of intense heat beats across Quickswitche's semi-conscious body. Slowly regaining his sensors he runs a self-diagnostic checking his systems are all still running, he has taken heavy damage but can still function. He knows he is still in jet mode, trying to fire up his thrusters but all they did id cough and splutter. Being so badly damaged they could not function which means he cant leave the atmosphere of the planet, his external scanners also failed to come online so he starts to try to transform.

The damage from Misfire's blast and also the impact from the crash made the act of transforming hard as the vital components have been damaged and fused together. After heavy strain on his mechanisms he's finally turning into his robot form,' awakening into the blistering brightness of a desert landscape being bathed by binary stars.

His long range sensors are still inoperative but all his optics could pick up is miles of sand as far as the optic could scan. A clear sky with binary beating suns and rolling mountains of sand dunes are all that makes up the scenery.

Quickswitch checked his internal timer "Over a year has past, the Autobots have probably stopped looking for me. That means the cavalry aren't on the way." Quickswitch muttered to himself annoyed. "Let's see if I can find anything on this rock." He then said determinedly.

Quickswitch has been marching for days though the desert, his power is on low and the scenery has not changed. The only evidence that anything has been anywhere is his own foot prints in the sand.

Then suddenly something appeared just on the edge of his scanning range. He could not determine from his current location what the object is so he decided to take a closer look.

"Finally, something might be able to get me out of this place."

He reached the top of the next large sand dune and looked far into the distance where he can just about make out a small metallic object which he began to run towards in anticipation of some kind of savor from his situation.

Once he got near it he can see it is a large metallic capsule that is big enough to carry a mechanised life form.

Quickswitch can not see an opening on the capsule and in excitement to find out what secrets the capsule hold he started feeling for any sign of an opening or control panel.

On touching the capsule a panel opened revealing a screen which had flashing red words on it saying 'Maturation cycle complete.'

Quickswitch is unsure what this meant but proceeded to find any kind of hatch. He pressed down near the display and a release button activated causing a cloud of steam to be released and once they had cleared the door had fully opened to reveal a young looking mech.

Orange in colour with an oval glass dome going vertically down his chest. There are several wires that are attaching the mech to the capsule.

"I've herd of these before," Quickswitch mused "These are birthing pods that female Autobots use to incubate new mechs but this process is so rarely used, what would one be doing here?.. So much for my help." Quickswitch laughed.

He began disconnecting cables from the mysterious young bot and a panel flashed up reading: Activate power transfer.

Quickswitch pressed the button and a white glowing substance known as energon began to flood into the orange mech through a see through cable.

Once the process was complete Quickswitch took the cable and connected it to himself.

"Sorry kid but if we're gonna survive I'm gonna need some of that too." Quickswitch explained as he began to feel stronger as the new Energon coerced through his body. He put the cable back when it is depleted and unhooked the mech from the rest of wires.

The orange mech's eyes glowed blue as he activated and he then looked at Quickswitch and asked,

"Who you?"

"I'm Quickswitch kid, an Autobot assault warrior. Who are you?"

"My name is Wheelie, is all I know"

"Well let's get off this dustball kid." Quickswitch said as he began to walk away.

Wheelie quickly jumped up and ran after his new found friend.

Quickswitch and Wheelie walked aimlessly though the desert with a silence so loud it would deafen human ears, until broken by a question from Wheelie.

"What... Autobot?"

"You don't know what an Autobot is kid?" Quickswitch replied back to him as watch Wheelie shake his head.

"An Autobot is a mech like you and me, kid". Quickswitch continued. "We are heroes that defend against the evils of the universe, including the Decepticons who we have at war with for longer then I can remember."

"De-cons.. bad?" Wheelie asked

"That they are short stuff and your neural pathways don't seem to be able to process your vocal communications well enough yet."

"Talk... poor?"

"I'm gonna help ya learn and talk in rime, it will pass the time."

"Talk this way to save the day?" Wheelie smiled.

"Come on, our destiny lies this way." Quickswitche's mechanical hand glinted in the radiant sunlight that scorched the land as he pointed towards the horizon.

Walking for miles through the sand dunes the two mechs conversed in rhyme. Wheelie stopped midtrek and sentence and said with alertness,

"On my far range scanner, I think I have the answer."

"What is it you see? Would you lie to me?" Quickswitch asked.

"Wreckage we could use for repair will stop you pulling out your hair."

"Let's get there, hope it's not a snare."

Quickswitch turned and ran in the direction of the wreckage, Wheelie paused for a second and then gave chase.

After running for a while Quickswitch saw shapes n the distance that he is heading towards, wondering if they are mirages he stopped to get at better look. Wheelie caught up with him and said,

"We have found what we came for, let's take a tour." With that Wheelie ran off leaving Quickswitch to chasse after him this time.

Quickswitch easily caught up with Wheelie as they got closer to their destination. They could make out huge piles of wreckage of abandoned vessels, all varying in size. Most of it is just jagged broken structures of metal and burnt out hulls of spacecrafts, there obviously had been a huge battle here a very long time ago that didn't end well for anyone involved.

"This whole places looks like a mass grave yard." Quickswitch sighed as they walked close to the sand filled metal mounds, coming out of the rhyme language sub-routine.

Wheelie perked up looking at the land in front of him and said,

"Of survivors there are no sign but that gives us more time to look through this grime."

Quickswitch laughed,

"You're right there 'lil partner, now lets mosey on looking through this trash to see if theres any darn thing that can patch me up so we can get off this desolate rock."

"Sooner we find something that repairs there, faster we can go into space out of there." Wheelie chimed in as they walked over to the waited crafts and began to remove them from the sand dunes that had collected around them.

Somewhere on the horizon something stalked the Autobots, watching them move through the relic ships after they had cleaned most the sand away from vital areas. Watching them search for anything that might give them a chance of survival but these scratchers looked at the stranded mechs with malice and intent, they didn't want them to reach their objective…

Searching throughout the wreckage the two Autobots eventually came across a door that seems intact inside one of the larger hulls of the ghost town that they had been spending all this time looking through.

"A secret door! This could hold more." Wheelie excitedly rhymed. "Now give me a hand to clear the sand." He continued and he and Quickswitch began excavating the sand blocking the door with their bare robotic hands until it is clear. Quickswitch tried pulling the energy depleted door open with his hands but had no luck. He back off and sighed, then Wheelie suggested,

"Wheelie can transform, maybe that can help the door be torn?"

"You been keeping that from me, you dirty 'lil rat?" Quickswitch joked, "Okay, let's see what you're made of partner."

For the first time Wheelie's joints began to0 twist and mold into another form, into a small Cybertronian sport car with one central cockpit covered by a bubble hood. His frame landed on the ground as the car caused an aura of sand to fly up around him. Quickswitch coughed at the sand clogging up his facial vents and laughed,

"Hold on there 'lil buddy, you're getting my vents filled with san…"

Before he could get the final words out Wheelie slammed it into reverse and sped away through the sand as easily as a sand worm, leaving Quickswitch in a cloud of sand.

In the seconds it took the sand to settle Wheelie has disappeared, Quickswitch was worried for the youngling ion his protection but then his worry suddenly shifted to himself as he saw a sand cloud shaped Wheelie racing towards him, the visual readout from Quickswitch optics analyzed Wheelie's speed at Eight hundred miles per hour. Quickswitch side rolled out the way of the fast approaching object and recovered in a crouching warrior's stance.

He saw the dust cloud crested by Wheelie crash into the doors. The air filled with the sudden sound of shattering metal and the screeching of wheels.

The sand slowly settled down and a shadow could be seen walking from the centre to reveal Wheelie unharmed standing in his robot mode.

"What in all the diode glitching dim-wittery are ya doing kid?" Quickswitch scowled at Wheelie who perkily rhymed back,

"The puzzle of the door is no more."

"Was quite a speed you built up there kid." Quickswitch smirked in an approving way as he walked by Wheelie into the now accessible room.

"The room is shrouded in so much darkness that Wheelie had to activate the searchlight on his visor that doubled as a headlight in h9is alt mode. As it scanned over the room he could make out a lot of computer thermals and equipment but it all seems damaged and scattered messily across the room.

Quickswitch felt his circuits sink as it looked like they had hit another dead end in the search for survival,

"Looks like their was a brawl going on in this rust bucket, I'm not sure what I was expecting to find but even one Energon depleted survivor in need of rescue from status lock would have been something but I'm reckoning that they must have all jumped ship. I don't know whose war this was but I don't think either side had a winner." He noticed that Wheelie has left his side during his pondering and is now poking at some of the console buttons.

"Wheelie! Back off form those, y'all don't know if you're gonna get feed back from them."

Just as Quickswitch warned Wheelie they herd a dark raspy loud electronic voice echoing all around them and it stated,

"SYSTEMS ACTIVATED!"

For a second the entire room is lit up in a bright light and Quickswitch could clearly see that it had been a laboratory with medical bay equipment and although a lot of it looked damaged it looks like it still might be usable.

Quickswitch looked astonished and congratulated Wheelie,

"Yehaa! You did good there partner, looks like we can get off this rock after…"

He is interrupted but the same voice again but it is more intense this time and it boomed,

"ENERGY LEVELES AT CRYTICAL LOW, EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS ENABLED."

The lighting in the room became a very dark and purple hue and to Quickswitch's horror the monitors in the lab have Cybertronian hieroglyphics scrolling across them and an all too familiar purple spiky insignia.

"Wheelie not know what he press, this is all too much stress." Wheelie panicked as he backed away from the console over to Quickswitch.

"We're in hot water kid, that's the symbol of our most hated enemy that would just love to kick our tails across the galaxy. The Decepticons." Quickswitch informed Wheelie.

"Time to make a quick escape or we will seal our fate." Wheelie coarsened.

"Na 'lil fella. We gotta stand our ground and see if there's anything that can help us and I recon I've just found it."

Quickswitch pointed over to the far side of the room which has a large cylindrical container that looked large enough to contain him.

"There! An Energon bath."

They made their way over to the dark baron looking object, Quickswitch poked a few buttons on a control terminal next to it and the Energon bathing chamber lit up. A central light brightened up inside showing a pole coming down from the ceiling but stopping halfway down the device with several large ends with connecters protruding from it. While taping in more commands Quickswitch explained to Wheelie what he is doing,

"Now when I step into this machine it should fix me up good so we can high tale it out of here and never think of this Primus forsaken place again." Wheelie just looked at him with awe, "I'm gonna be in there for a good three days I reckon so you're gonna have to fend off any vermin's with this."

With that Quickswitch tapped his leg which a button glowed up on then a small puff of air steamed out of a vent just below and that opened up to a compartment which ejected a small holster containing an item which he picked out as he turned around looking smug.

"It's my personal defense slingshot. It's got me outta a few scrapes, not very powerful mind but it stings like a bee and might be enough to make any critters run with their tails between their legs to the next quadrant."

Wheelie excepted it form Quickswitch and rhymed with delight,

"If there's any danger Wheelie will be your ranger. " He beamed.

"I couldn't be in safer hands." Quickswitch smiled. "When I say you have to poke this button and leave me be 'till the timers elapsed.

"I will resist giving you s shout until you are out." Wheelie joked as Quickswitch walked around into the sarcophagus like chamber and connected the cables into ports in his back and said,

"See ya in a few 'lil buddy, I'm ready for you to press the button."

Wheelie pressed the button on the panel and took a step back to see a rising level of liquid Energon immerse Quickswitch from the bottom of the tank and the blue glow from Quickswitch's eyes faded to nothing as he shut down all internal systems to maximize the regeneration process.

Wheelie spent that night and most of the next day in what felt like solitary confinement. There isn't much to do to relieve his boredom, he had fired a few shots from Quickswitch's Energon slingshot to test it our but didn't want to deplete it. Searching around the rest of the twisted, mangle hulls of old spacecrafts didn't reveal much so he spent most of the time guarding the Energon chamber and scratching a mustache on the door of the Energon chamber inline with Quickswitch's face took up only a few nana-seconds.

"I might not be so bored if I could take on an enemy horde."

If only Wheelie had known what is watching him he might not have wished so hard.

Wheelie sat crossed legged infront of the chamber watching the Energon swirling around Quickswitch as bubbles slowly floated out from Quickswitch's mouth as the Energon rushed in and out of him, slowly revitalizing his body.

Feeling his optics going into stand by mode Wheelie decided to make his next objective to check the perimeter… again. Dull clanging of metal echoed across the room as Wheelie made his way to the entrance from his slow footsteps, once there he let out a loud robotic sigh,

"I don't want to be here no more, this place is a bore."

Wheelie's search sensors are set to low but they lit up on his optic read out with excitement when something was detected, he zoomed in and it is right next to his foot. Zooming into it on the location, Wheelie's enthusiasm levels plunged when his database analyzed the event as a stag beetle.

"That's no fun, thought I was going to talk to someone." As Wheelie finished his sentence he is bolded over onto his back by a shear force, he quickly recovered and as he began to push himself up he let out a yelp of fear as he saw a huge yellow and brown mech stood infront of him, towering above him. The chest plate and outer arm and leg armor is brown and the inner armor and hands are yellow. Yellow glowing eyes peered down at Wheelie from the brown head unit with a yellow mouth guard and a massive pincers coming out of both shoulders gave away that his alternate mode is the stag beetle that was next to Wheelie's foot only seconds ago.

"Whets the matter Autobrat? Chopshop not good enough company?" The Insecticon bellowed and the reached down to grad the young mech, as he did this Wheelie saw the Decepticons insignia in the centre of Chopshop's chest and Wheelie's defence systems went to high alert and without even processing he drew his Energo-slingshot and even from his position on the floor he is able to aim the Energon bolt between Chopshop's optics leaving a smoldering flame coming out from the gap between his fingers as he clutched his face. Wheelie used the distraction to transform and burn rubber away from Chopshop back to the chamber containing Quickswitch where Wheelie managed to press the release button just before the control panel became obliterated in a shower of sparks and flames from Chopshop's Photon canon that Wheelie can see was just discharged as he turned to see Chopshop stood there still posed in a firing stance with smoke still coming form it.

"I'm gonna destroy your spark core for that." Chopshop growled.

Wheelie jumped forward and his body and limbs began to rotate, the searchlight on his head turned on to full beam as he became a car and his headlight blinded Chopshop long enough for Wheelie to speed past him and escape the space craft.

Sand clouds blew up around Wheelie as he drove at full speed away from the spacecraft graveyard, not knowing where he is heading under the blistering heat of the desert suns he neared a sand dune hoping for some kind of strategic advantage. He transformed realising there is no where to hide and he had to made a stand. Fear ran through him realising it is hopeless, looking up at the pulsating duel suns he saw an object coming from it that could be salvation, as it came closer Wheelie could make it out more. It is a huge green robotic, flying bug and Wheelie knew it would be another Insecticon.

Its body flipping around with limbs shooting out of it, its head is orange with no facial features as the bottom part is covered with a mouth guard and its eyes are covered with a red visor. Several mechanical insect legs arched out from its back and one metal stinger patrouded from the top of its head. Standing there infront of Wheelie, towering over him silently, robotic incent wings stuck out of each elbow looking like blade that could be sued to cut mechs in half with.

"Greetings, small 'bot. What would your name be?" Its voice echoed in a hissing insect way.

"I'm Wheelie and I'm not going to go easily." Wheelie moved his body weight into a fighting stance which surprised even him.

"Kill you?" The Insecticon chuckled sounding even more evil as its hissing voice echoed the laugh. "I, Venom sent Chopshop to flush you out so I can study you. Even though he may be some what extreme has still completed his task and I sense something very special about you."

He then grabbed Wheelie by both arms who felt himself helpless to resist. Venom possessed low level cognitive abilities that he can use on unprepared mech's to scan their minds.

He delving quite far trying to unlock from the mech's programming what his function is and what destiny may lay before him but that final door to unlocking all if Wheelie's secrets remained firmly sealed shut.

"You have some high cerebral shielding youngling but I will get to the centre of it even if I have to pry it out with my fists." Demon angrily hissed just as his early warning sensors went off. His optics zoomed in on the ship that Wheelie had come from, smoke fumed out of the entrance and Venom laughed.

"Chopshop must have set off a trap while trying to take something that didn't belong to him."

A bulky shadow emerged from the shadows and let off a laser blast narrowly missing Venom and then the shadow bellowed,

"Let go of the kid, I won't allow you to harm him." The figure emerged from the shrouds of the shadows looking like it had a massive bulk but as it came closer light shined on one side revealing a damaged Chopshop being carried and underneath him, carry him on one shoulder is a revived Quickswitch.

Venom took a step back in disbelief,

"What?! You managed to put Chopshop into status lock?" If Venom's face had any humanoid features on it they would have changed from one of shock to a smirk.

"Never mind, I know how to take care of you. Ransack! Eliminate him!" Venom commanded into what seemed like nothingness and from the heart of the shadow of the suns an object appeared, getting closer and closer until Quickswitch could make out what looked like a giant mechanical Locust.

The majority of its body is black with large orb-like red bug eyes and little yellow antennas. Its orange winds are fluttering faster then Quickswitch's optics could process merging them into a blur.

Ransack charged directly towards Quickswitch and once close enough to him turned around with out slowing down and used his hind legs, which are powerful enough to shatter steel, to kick Quickswitch and dented in his chest plate. This sent Quickswitch flying back and threw Chopshop to one side, Ransack somersaulted in mid air and transformed at the apex of the jump and landed in a slightly crouched attack stance. I his robot mode Ransack's insect head is at the top of his body giving him a very unusual look with the bug eyes and antennas, the insect wings are still very prominent from his back but his forward insect legs are now attached to the sides of his arms and looking like pincer weapons. The majority of his colour scheme is black and yellow.

Quickswitch landed on his back, there is a trail in the sand where he had slid along it from Ransack's kick..

"Is that the best you can rustle up for me?" Quickswitch taunted Ransack as he brought himself upright.

"Gahh! I'm gonna bite your face plating off!" An enraged Ransack screamed and charged towards Quickswitch, brining his hands up to grab Quickswitch throat. Quickswitch smirked at such a simple attack, easily seeing Ransack's approach he quickly got into the correct stance and when Ransack was close enough he weaved between Ransack's arms for a powerful uppercut sending him flying backwards into the air like an insect.

Ransack managed to use his flight ability to stabiles himself and gracefully landed on the ground. He let out a loud robotic cry and charged at Quickswitch again, this time he led in with his left arm blocking and his right fist held back ready to strike.

A much more cunning attack Quickswitch thought to himself but still of no use. Quickswitch grabbed Ransack's blocking arm and used his weight againt him to bring him up into the air where Quickswitch used a devastating kick to Ransack's midriff to lift him up and throw him to the ground.

"He's just toying with him, Ransack doesn't stand a chance." Venom said shocked, just realising that his comrade is outclassed by Quickswitch's skill. His probe into Wheelie's mind was proving ineffective so he threw Wheelie to one side,

"Autobrat! I'm going to finish off your friend and then come back to tare your mind apart." Venom laughed and then charged towards Quickswitch.

Quickswitch and Ransack are trading punches, Ransack landed a right hook on Quickswitch's face, Quickswitch quickly recovers and landed a punch to Ransack's lower torso making the 'bot lean forward. As he did this Quickswitch began a killer combo by chopping down hard on Ransack's shoulders, bringing to the ground. Quickswitch then placed his hands around the strange cranial unit Ransack had with its massive bug eyes and the servos in Quickswitch's hands began to strain as his grip tightened.

A massive force bowled into Quickswitch making him throw Ransack back and his arms were now useless as Venom restrained him from behind, he struggled but Venom's grip is to immense. He is helpless as he watched Ransack recover to a standing position, who then standing straight forward looked like he is about to draw in a cowboy showdown. His right leg on the upper outside began to move, the plaiting on the leg slid back and two metal rails offered out a gun. Without looking away from Quickswitch, Ransack took the gun and then took a few steps forward and pressed the gun against Quickswitch's head.

For a few moments all that happened is the sound of the wind blowing between the near by ships wreckages and sand being whipped around by it, then Ransack said in a low angry voice,

"My conduction blaster will rip your skull apart."

He tightened his grip around the trigger, looking at the blank expression on Quickswitch's face. Knowing he had won while Venom began a maniacal laugh.

The sound of a laser blast hitting metal echoed through the air and Ransack's huge red dome insect eye exploded with smoke spewing forth from it like an erupting volcano he fell to the ground clutching the remaining shards that are left sticking out from his eye with Energon pouring out between his fingers.

Venom turned around to see where the had come from to see a triumphant Wheelie standing there still in his attack position on top of the sand dune with his Enegro-slingshot readied.

"I'm gonna tare you down to your circutes, Autobrat!" Venom screamed as he moved to do so he fell straight down to the ground, a forgotten Quickswitch swept his legs from under him with a sweep kick.

They both got up to carry on dulling when they herd a deafening primal scream come from Ransack.

Ransack had leg go of his eye socket, stood up straight and took off into the air at great speed. The others looked on in shock as Ransack let out another scream before he came to a sudden halt and starched his limbs out, his antennas began to charge birght yellow with electricity. The yellow flickering flowing thought his antennas are forming an energy ball above Ransack's head and with one final push the flickering yellow ball of energy tripled in size to that of Ransack which he then directed towards the nearby spacecrafts graveyard.

"Ransack! No! That Eighthly thousand gigawatt blast will destroy everything!" Venom screamed but it was too late, the ball has picked up an increasable speed and nothing could stop it in time. The ball has exponentially expanded and shines a crimson red darkening the skies as it reached critical mass, the closer it came to the wreckage the more energy waves bask lashed from it.

The waves pushed Venom back who used the momentum to flip into his insect mode and flew into the stratosphere, leaving Quickswitch to think quickly on how to save Wheelie. His jet mode could reach a high altitude to escape the blast but not in time to pick up Wheelie swell, with that he turned around and started to run towards Wheelie.

After a few steps he jumped up into the air and body began to turn, his limbs twisted and parts flipped out and around. He landed on the ground in a new mode, into a Cybertronian drill tank, a very square like vicinal with treadmills each side of it that made racing over the sand as easy as gliding over ice.

A torrent of sand is circling the area inhibiting Wheelie's optical sensors and he could just make out the tank charging towards him, giant drill first, like a Bison. A hatch flipped open on the top of the tank revealing cockpit inside. Wheelie took the opportunity to escape the maelstrom and somersaulted in there. Upon entering the hatch it sealed again totally safe from the outside and Wheelie questioned,

"How will we hide from whets outside?"

"You know what they say partner? If you can't go up you have to go down." Quickswitch laughed.

The furious sound of his drill component could be herd as Quickswitch initiated it and burrowed into the sand as fast as an Energo-sword slicing through an Energon cube. In moments the tank had been enveloped but a sand dune, completely cutting it off form the outside.

The giant energy ball impacted on the space vessels wreckage and as it did the red ball of death exploded in a range of yellow electrical light, vaporising everything in the vicinity and totally annihilating the targeted structure.

Inside the sand dune Quickswitch and Wheelie are safe and waiting in silence until it is broken by Wheelie,

"I've not seen this mode before, is there anymore?"

"Being a triple changer, I'm just leaving it at three for the moment. These walls are made out of Naquadah, a super strong substance that I knew could withhold the blast but we're gonna have to have a look see at the damage out there." Quickswitch informed Wheelie.

"Let's go and find out so we don't have a doubt."

With that Quickswitch started up his nosecone and drilled out of their shelter. With in seconds they had escaped the tomb and reached the sunlit surface. The sand had become completely settled and the wind was completely still, the aftermath of the devastation. The devastation is clear as the yellow sand they stood on trailed off and merged into a solid dark brown rock that the explosion had fused the sand into which emanated from the site of the crashed vessels in a large radius.

At the centre of the radius, still high in the sky is Ransack but looking very drained, just hanging there with his body simulating heavy breathing and Energon still pouring from his eye.

"Ransack!" A furious voice grabbed the mechs attention. It is Venom, standing on the other side of the blast canter. "You have no idea what you have done! That wreckage was our only chance of survival!"

With that Venom took to the air and flew directly towards Ransack at high velocity. Half way towards Ransack he tilted his body to the side in a fighter's stance, a pole grew from the palm of his hand and he clasped it with the other hand, the top end that was dragging behind him glowed up and a green beam of glowing light flowed out turning it into an Energo-scythe.

With no strength left Ransack put his last bit of energy into reasoning with Venom who is hurtling towards him,

"Venom, don't you see? They had to pay!"

"An eye for an eye Ransack!" Venom darted towards Ransack dragging the Energo-scythe up in-between Ransack's legs, ripping it up into the lower torso breaking the casing and with that first cut, one good yank upwards separated Ransack's body in half perfectly. As his body fell apart energon began to leak out and then sparks started to ignite.

As Quickswitch and Wheelie looked up at the battle they saw an explosion which engulfed the pair of mechs. As the smoke cleared there is only one mech remaining and with the green and orange colours it is clear that's its Venom.

Venom levitated himself back down to the ground in the centre of the blast radius,, slowly and calmly, detached from the fact he just severed one of his subordinates in half. He walked over to Quickswitch but kept his distance.

"You're insane." Quickswitch said blankly at Venom as he stepped infront of Wheelie to guard him.

Venom let out a robotic insect laugh,

"Ransack destroyed our only means of survival, the wreckage that remains of the Decepticons fleet that was shot down here in a battle long ago with the Autobots was the only thing attracting mechs here so we could feed off them. Once the supply of Autobots from the downed crafts ran out we needed more. You two will only be enough for me survive on for a few Quartexs.

"You monster!" Quickswitch shouted "cannibalising your own kind just to avoid status lock."

"Autobots are nothing more then fuel for my power, to me." Venom then gestured towards Wheelie. "Except that one, I feel great spark coming form him and I need to know what it is."

"That's one thing that you will never find out." Quickswitch firmly said as he readied himself for battle.

Venom ran at Quickswitch laughing as he raised his Enrego-sythe and swan at him. Quickswitch pushed Wheelie back and rolled under the swing and behind Venom, who turned around to swing again but not before Quickswitch uppercutted him into the air but Venom swag around and kicked Quickswitch to the ground. Towering above him, Venom raised his glowing Enrego-sythe and said,

"You're my next meal Autobot." With that he swung down swiftly and a loud sound of metal hitting metal could be heard as Venom is flung away from his death blow by Wheelie hitting into him in car mode.

Quickswitch flipped up and drew his photon blaster rifle out of a hidden compartment on his back, landing with one foot on Venom's chest and his gun in Venom's face, he then smirked,

"You've had your last meal, you ugly bug."

Quickswitch then pulled the trigger. The rifle emitted a blast that punched a hole through Venom's face plate and exploded his cranial unit.

Looking over at Wheelie who had transformed, Quickswitch smiled,

"Nice team work rookie." As he stepped off the smoldering body that was Venom.

The wind is still eerie around the blast zone with only the occasional circle of sand wind whipping around Quickswitch and Wheelie. Quickswitch is standing there rubbing his shoulder joint in place.

"That energon bath dinged all the dents out but the battle has left me shaken up, hope my engines are working well enough to blast free of the planets gravitational pull."

"If we blast off the planet fast, we can leave this planet in the past." Wheelie laughed.

"I think you might be right there, partner." Quickswitch chuckled. "Okay, all aboard."

Quickswitch flipped his body around and quickly became his jet mode where the hatch opened up revealing the cockpit which Wheelie hopped into.

"Strap yourself inn partner, we might be in for a bumpy ride." Quickswitch warned as his engines roared into life. They built up power for a few seconds before he acetated, speeding along the ground and then sling-shoted into the air.

Wheelie hung on tight as they approached the ozone of the planet, Quickswitch's jet mode began to rattle under the stress of the gravimetric pressers pushing greatly against him but with the engines pushed to full they managed to escape the pull of the gravity and entered the solar system.

"Ye-haw!" Quickswitch celebrated. "I'm now gonna attempt to active my transwarp drive to get us home."

"Once we're home, I don't have to be alone." Wheelie cheered on.

A tachyon beam emitted from Quickswitch's transwarp drive, tearing a rip in the universe opening up a giant swirling whirlpool of white light. Quickswitch navigated into the quantum singularity to use the space bridge to get home.

Swirling, sparkling, shining bright white light surrounded the jet as it traversed the transwarp corridor. Wheelie looked at the light as it rushed passed him, stunned into silence and awe by its splendor but the peaceful time is brought to an untimely halt of red flashing lights and loud sirens as the jet begins to violently shake.

"I recon that the damage those Insecticons here did was more troublesome then ah bunch of bionic buffalo. The transwarp cog is misplaced , I gotta land and repair it. Saddle up, I'ma gonna make an emergency stop before we crash into a side and vaporise in the light. As Quickswitch told Wheelie this the rows of the engines died down to a purr and the lights passing by became slower until Wheelie could see the blinding light infront of him dissipate into open space.

The darkens of space is suddenly interrupted by a large explosion of white light causing a rift that opened up like a budding flower but as quickly as it appeared it exploded again, spewing out Quickswitch still in his jet mode. Spiraling out of control from the explosion Wheelie is at breaking point.

"There is so much spinning around, I just wish I was back one the ground."

"Don't worry partner, there's a plate near by. It seems to be pulling us towards it, don't think we could avoid it even if we wanted to but my gyroscopic stabilisers are shot. I gotta transform before we tare apart."

Still helplessly spinning around, Quickswitch ejected Wheelie and began to transform but as he did his body couldn't take the strain and he exploded. The force sent the two mechs spiraling away from each other, Quickswitch hurtling towards deep space and Wheelie thrown towards the planet.

Panicking wildly Wheelie span out of control, for the first time he had focused on the planet and wished he hadn't. The planet is dark and twisted, cybernetic in origin, it has an odd warped look to the main body of the planet and it has several spires of rings extending from the planet like roads twisting around and adding more to the horror of the planet.

Wheelie braced for impact.

Wheelie knows he is alone again.


	5. Chapter 5 Teeth and metal

Transformers: Full circle

Chapter 5: Teeth and metal

Darkens, drifting though the abyss and feeling nothing but total oblivion all around. A chilling numbness of an out of body experience, no up, no down, just an immersive vertigo.

Then in the distance a line of red light began to merger into symbols but before they came into focus they shifted down quickly followed by other blurry red lines streaming downwards.

The last top line is very much in focus and reads out 'STATUS LOCK'. It stayed still for a moment and then another line appeared stating 'Self diagnostic repair.' Next to this is a percentage which is slowly rising, 2%... 5%... 8%... time did not seem relevant but at the same time the glowing red figures took an eternity to clime to the next number

Sounds began to filter in, a calm ocean slowly caressing a shore line, an orange hue began to take the place where only darkness has resided before.

A silver metal hand connected to a robotic orange arm rose vision, a yellow lined box targeted around the hand and then the arm where it gave an exo-skeleton view of them and a display read out informed that 'Right limb extremities status: 100%'.

The vision up righted itself from looking at the eerily clear orange sky to be greeted with a large green ocean that is lifeless and calm but as the line of sight moved inland it realised that the tide was moving in across a metallic land, the shore bed is completely comprised of square metal plates.

The subject arose to take all this in and then the read out displayed 'Unit designation: Wheelie'.

"This planet not like the one from before, I'm lost for sure." Wheelie worried but before he could do anything else he noticed some small spikes in a row in the ocean moving towards him, as it got closer a large bumpy rectangle slightly appeared out of the ocean that the spikes are connected to. As it got closer a snout appeared from the front which leads to eyes at the side which lead to what looked like the robotic formation of a crocodile.

Wheelie had no idea what this thing slowly moving towards him is and just looked at it with dull surprise.

The water became quite shallow to reveal the beings whole form with it hunched-over bi-pedal crocodile like appearance and a pair of small arms either side and hoofed legs. Letting out a robotic growl it showed a row of sharp teeth that loos like knifes that can bite though anything and then pounced at Wheelie. Wheelie froze in terror before his basic programming cut in and he dived out of the way, because of the slight delay his foot trailed behind him just long enough for the Crocacon to bite into and tare though what would be Wheelie's toe.

Wheelie transformed and sped off into the distance, with the front bumper on his alt mode spitting electrical sparks from the wound the Crocacon gave him as a nice welcome to the world he has landed on.

The Crocacon let out a predatory rawr and gave chase but Wheelie is long gone.

Speeding along various silvery metallic road and ramps Wheelie has no idea where he is heading. He has activated his main beam to see where he is going, for what was once clear terrain has become a jungle like path. Everywhere he looked is over grown with large tree like spires. They, like the rest of the landscape, are silvery metallic objects that are sharp and twisted ending in spikes and many had other little spheres coming out of the braches.

Wheelie's vehicles mode began to slow down from the prolonged use of its max speed and forced him to convert back into mech mode. He walked further going along the twisting paths, in the distance he could hear a struggle. The path is leading that way so he hurried to the location to see what the situation is.

Once there he sees the terrifying site that his neural cortex could not process.. to the side of the path a being that looks like it is made out of a collection the tree like spires forming a large oak-like tree, has many spire like tentacles whipping out from it. One of the tentacles has wrapped itself around a creature similar to what stalked Wheelie before. This one has a much rounder grey body, again with little blue arms and hoofed legs but its face is directly on the body with huge round yellow eyes and a mouth stretched out so wide its displaying rows of sharp jagged teeth. Spikes protruded down its back to its short tail which ends it a blue spiked mace, this is the form of a Sharkticon.

The Sharkticon writhed around in terror as the Technotree drew it on closer with its tentacles that are wrapped around the Sharkticon. The sc kept trying to whip its tail on the tactical to free itself as the tree parted down the middle to reveal what looks like a vertical opening mouth with razor sharp teeth circling around the opening of the mouth slowly. The closer the Sharkticon got the faster the teeth wired around, Wheelie couldn't stand to see another being be torn apart in such a hideous way and reached for his only means of attack, his trusty Energo-slingshot. He took aim and fired directly into the belly of the beast, or in this case the mouth of the tree.

The Technotree let out a high pitch screeching noise as its tentacles frailed around dropping the sc to the ground where it quickly recovered and pounced towards the tree's opening. Its jaw gripped onto the side of the trees mouth, digging in deep with its razor sharp teeth, the mech began to bite its way around the tree, tearing around its outside like a can opener. All Wheelie could hear is the sound of metal being torn apart and ripped open as the Sharkticon made its way around the tree, a heavy grinding noise filled the air and top half landed in the ground. As the tentacles still had life and frailed back and fourth it began to crystallise, diamonds forming over the once metallic object until it becomes completely covered and then shined, sparkling in the light, emanating radiance and then shattered. Throwing dust up into the air and the crystalline form had vaporised leaving a cloud of diamond dust that slowly dissipated into the winds.

Wheelie looked on in awe of the remaining dust falling like glittery snow until he sees the Sharkticon slowly approaching him, growling and bearing its teeth. Wheelie stepped back and pleaded;

"Don't eat me, I saved you from that tree"

Wheelie ducked as the Sharkticon lunged towards him and past straight over. Rising up confused and disorientated to why this happened he saw the Crocacon he evaded earlier, now battling with the Sharkticon.

The battle is fast paced, the Sharkticon whipped around sticking with his mace tail in the Crocacon's snout who recovered quickly by opening its jaw wide and letting outer robotic rawr as he darted forward encompassing the front body of the Sharkticon inside its fearsome grip slowly crushing down into the Sharkticon's plating. The Sharkticon thrashed around for a few seconds as sparks flew out where the teeth have ruptured its hull panting. He transformed with his tail separating into legs, shark mode legs shrunk back into arms and the top half of its circular body flipped back opening the jaw right back to reveal a round mech face with glowing red eyes wearing a helmet with a fin like Mohawk, as he went though the process the teeth digging into the Sharkticon ripped over its body but it was worth it to be in its mech mode.

Still in the grip on its opponents jaw it used its newly formed arms to prise apart the spiky trap but when there was enough room to escape he stayed and carried on pushing. There is an enormous sound of strain coming from the jaws joints as smoke spewed fourth from them until it split in half and the Sharkticon is left holding the top half of the jaw and raises above his head and slams in down onto the Crocacon's frame crushing it, leaving it in a twisted mutilated state. For a few second its legs tried pushing the body up but the servos to support the weight are too badly damaged and gave in after a dew moments of the Sharkticon looking at the fattened Crocacon with its top half ripped off and a tail and legs connecting to the smashed body displaying broken circutes and sparking wires, beneath these is its exposed spark core. A unit that contains the very essence of the mech, a life sum of its experience and personality contained in a cylindrical box shaped device contained in the upper body similar to a human heart.

The Sharkticon stomped on it cracking it open, all life functions in the Crocacon ceased. He turned round to Wheelie, transformed into a shark and jumped up and down with a look of delight on its razor teeth filled face. Wheelie took this as a sign of comradeship;

"You tare though things like a saw, from now on I call you Gnaw." Wheelie laughed.

A silver metallic tongue extended from Graw's mouth and licked Wheelie then he turned to the Crocacon and make short work of consuming the wreckage. Wheelie looked disturbed but Gnaw gestured by nudging his head in a direction for Wheelie to follow him, Wheelie moved after him and transformed as Gnaw picked up speed.

They ended up in a clearing where the landscape formed up into a cave entrance hidden by the warped tree spires' of the planet, it lead down into the ground into a den where Gnaw lived.

Wheelie spent the next few cycles here with Gnaw going on scouting missions, looking for Energon and Gnaw feeding on local wildlife until one day their den was discovered by a swarm of Sharkticons. They battled them but were over powered, Wheelie managed to escape but Gnaw couldn't follow him and was cannibalised by the attackers.

Wheelie mourned for Gnaw but knew what he must do next. On recon missions he had found a structure, a central complex that looked like it will be the only way to get off the planet but Wheelie also knew it would be a suicide mission if he went alone.

Travelling towards his destination in his alt mode his sensors detected an air bourn creature circling in the air as it squawked and headed towards the ground.

Fearful the creature Wheelie transformed and hid behind some cyber-trees, a visor came down across his optics allowing them to zoom in to observe the creature to asses its actions.

The readout on Wheelie's display showed that its birdlike in design but a metical in origin. With its giant wings which it flapped as its glides across the air, each one carrying an explosive device underneath. The body is short and stout, coloured red with a head that has a long fin coming out of the back of it a long golden beak. Wheelie also noticed that for an areal creature it had no tail,

It landed on a path just after it transformed in front of a group of oddly shaped mechanical creatures. The main one that the aerial one looks like it is reporting to has a long body and tail with a pair of large legs it stood upright on and also had tiny arms but its most prolific feature is its massive jaw line filled with teeth. A much bulker four legged creature walked next to it that had a tail, a spiky armoured colour and 3 hones coming from its dog like face. One spike came from the end of its snout and the others either side of its brow pointing forward, it also seems to be arguing with the larger creature. Two other are trailing behind the first two, one is similar in design to the four legged one but this ones tail and back has two rows of spiny plates running across its tail and back but stopped before its tiny lizard head. The other is much larger in comparison to the others, four legged aswell he has a much longer tail and long neck ending in a small head. The general colour of the group is silver with any protruding feature coloured gold as with segments of their necks and tails.

Wheelie got closer to them, their behaviour seemed normal compared to everything else he has come across and partly though loneliness and innocence he decided to make contact.

On closer inspection these beings seemed dumb and squabbled between themselves, the front one with three horns is stupid enough to set off a trap that opened a pit of spikes, the four legged mech is inches away from falling into it but is saved at the second by the one who stands upright mighty tail swiping him out of the way. Instead of thanks for this brutal rescue they have growled and traded insults more.

Deciding that he wanted to make contact with the metallic goliaths while they are all still in one peace he shouted a friendly,

"Einstein, look behind'

The standing leader of the pack looked around in confusion, scanning the area for threats in the most intelligent way, he grounded,

"Who says that?"

Wheelie disclosed his location in the shadows by jumping down from his raised structure and quickly making his way over to the group. He playfully made his way up the tail and along the body of the longer four legged creature and hoped across its long neck before making nest on top of its head. The brute is to slow and dumb to even react to the squatter now taking up residence on his face.

Wheelie replied to what by saying,

"You fool I say, you go wrong way."

The leader took a step back in amazement that such a small 'bot would not be terrified of his massive jaw and puzzled at him,

"Me Grimlock fool?"

Deciding it is best not to make the beast antagonised he tired to sooth him,

"Pity you not, now fool you not." He chuckled briefly.

The beast is not impressed by the little orange 'bots wittery, he pointed and said,

"Me no like you!" With that he swiped him down from his perch with his stubby arms like a cow swatting at a pesky fly. As Wheelie hit the hard metallic ground he automatically reached for his Energo-slingshot and loaded it with an Energon pellet that he let loose into the beast's snout.

Grimlock recoiled in pain letting out a grown, while rubbing the sore point and looking very sad and wounded he asked,

"Why boy hurt my nose?"

We got up and laughed off the situation by saying,

"Wheelie say, find friends today." He started walking in a better direction for the central direction for the central base.

The beast did his close approximation to a shrug with his little arms and bulky neck, he then said,

"Me Grimlock say, we are on our way." Imitating his new found friend his trope followed to their new destination.

Walking along the strange metallic path still thick with either side full of jagged of cyberfoliage and tree like metal structures, Grimlock became curious about the odd talking small mech'

"Why boy Wheelie on weird planet?"

"I once had a friend in space but he exploded and left me in this place. From where I come I do not know, all I know is that im alone."

"Story makes Grimlock sad but Wheelie but you have friend with the Dinobots." Grimlock said proudly.

"Slag like boy, made good shot on Grimlock's head." Laughed the three horned Triceratops which Grimlock growled at, the long necked Brontosaurus slowly added,

"Ahhhh….. Slag make sludge laugh, but boy is goooooood."

"When boy prove self in battle he one of us and make me Snarle happy. The lizard headed gold plated Stegosaurus confirmed.

At this point the only other Dinobot walking in his mech form is the one with wings, he turned and to Wheelie and smiled,

"Leave some Energon for us and your fine with me."

With that he transformed into his pterodactyl mode and rose up to survey the land around them.

"You guys are great, meeting you feels like fate." Wheelie happily said and Grimlock laughed,

"Wheelie you honorary Autobot."

Up ahead the road disappeared into water, as Wheelie and the Dinobots arrived at its edge it expanded into a massive lake that stretched for as far as the optic could scan in all directions with only some twisted structures on the distance horizon as hope.

"Me Grimlock not built for water."

"Do not despair, we must make it to the lair." Wheelie tried encouraging Grimlock.

Grimlock's ribcage plate swings open and the entire torso planting wrapped behind sticking out like small wings, the tyrannosaurus head and neck snapped back revealing a head, the golden lower part of this body rose up forming a new torso and lowering behind the lower torso and waist making a normal mech's body.

His powerful T-rex legs bolted him up and as his body slightly left the ground his lower half of his legs retracked slightly revealing hands so what were once dino legs are now mech arms and his tail parted down the middle, the lower end retracted and the upper part twisted around into bulky legs.

Grimlock stood there in his majestic mech mode, his golden torso glinting in the light, his head had little features on it, the lower part of his face is protected by a mouth guard also running up his nose plate and what remained of his upper face and eyes are concealed in a blue visor. Total protection for the ultimate warrior.

"Me Grimlock no swimmer, I will hunt what's in water."

He turned around silently and walked into the lake. Snarl and slag followed their leader without question into the water, still in their alt modes as they had not been instructed otherwise and it is still possible for them to traverse water in this way.

Sludge moved his graceful long neck towards Wheelie and picked him up on top of his head and also began to venture into the water.

The Dinobots waded their way though in silence as if they were on a black ops mission. It is a bit of a struggle even though the waters are calm, it also felt like they are going against the current.

It is slightly easier for Sludge, Slag and Snarl in their four legged Dino modes then for Grimlock in his mech mode as he pushed with his mighty legs under the surface but kept his arms still, looking like he is in stealth mode and forgoing the chance to cling onto the biggest dino, Sludge, for his pride as a Dinobot leader demanded no less.

Wheelie took in the view of a peaceful lake sitting aloft of Sludge's head, watching as Slag and Snarl bobbed up and down ion the water, not looking quite as fearsome doing so even with all their spikes and armour.

He noticed to the port side of them that there is a slight bubbling in the water but as soon as it appears it dissipated so he disregarded it from his sensors. Just as Wheelie is about to make a comment about the journey he noticed Grimlock suddenly disappeared under the surface with this hands being the last thing to go, trying to grab on to thin air.

All the Dinos froze, their tiny intellect unsure of what action to take as their commander is not there to instruct but they did not have to wait long for as soon their shock subsided and they began to process the next course of action Grimlock appeared again with a roar still in his mech mode but holding the top and bottom half of a Sharkticon in separate hands and simply shouted;

"Dinobots, prepare yourselves!"

Before they knew it the Dinobots are surrounded by fins which suddenly rose to be the top half's of Sharkticon's racing towards then teeth first.

The first one to attack is Slag living up to his function of flamethrower by opening his mouth in Triceratops form and letting fourth a tidal wave of fire. It tore though the waves with its incredible heat turning them to steam until it reached its destination of the Sharkticons. Once there, it engulfed its victim in 3000 degrees Celsius of pain, scorching across the Sharkticon's armour plating and melding all its components together making it unable to move and it suck to the bottom of the lake as unusable scrap.

The next move is made by the Sharkticons who attacked on mass. The closest one managed to sink in its teeth into Snarls tail nit it would live to regret this action as the large armour panels spikes running down the course of its Stegosaurus back are actually solar panels, when they are fully charged it can relase the energy as a bean weapon that electrocutes its victim at 2000 mg/hz, and its at max power.

This is normally enough to fry any target but it is increased with the Sharkticons biting directly into the source with its teeth acting as a super conductor. Unable to let go the Sharkticon felt every circuit being fried making it impossible to move until the final part of the shock blew it far away, leaving smouldering wreck flying though the air until it suck into the abysses of the lake.

Grimlock has been separated off from the group and surrounded by three of the aggressors but he knows no dear and readied his blazing Energo-sword. The first one dove straight at him but for an experienced warrior such as Grimlock this is an oblivious mindless attack easily countered and he swiped his sword horizontally though the Sharkticon causing it to explode in midair, this allowed another Sharkticon to attach itself to Grimlock's shoulder with its teeth causing Grimlock to yell out in pain.

He wrestled with the creature to no avail until it suddenly exploded due to Sludge cursing it with his head with Wheelie mounted on top launching volleys of Energo-pellets at the surrounding attackers causing minimal damage.

Leaving Grimlock to deal with the last one Sludge raised his head only to have a Sharkticon jump out at him from the other side gripping onto his neck with its teeth, the searing pain makes Sludge whip his neck around throwing Wheelie into the water. Slag comes to Sludge's rescue by unleashing his flame which incinerated the target so it released its grip and the charred remains fell away.

Recovering from being hurled into the water Wheelie looked around to see what his next reaction should be only to see a solitary fin racing towards him, he had no time to react before je was the water rise up and spewed into the air a Sharkticon that seemed to fly for a second before it turned and momentum pushed it back down.

Wheelie looked in the big yellow bulging eyes of the circular beings heading towards him and his spark chamber sank as he knew what would happen next. The airborne demon's mouth flipped open to show rows and rows of shiny, pointy daggers that it calls teeth looking like it could turn Wheelie into confetti in seconds.

Wheelie deactivated his optics, not wanting to see the mechanical horror that is about to devour him but the moment passes and then another moment comes into existence and goes again. Wheelie is unsure what's happening and reactivated his optics half expecting the teeth to just wrap around him but instead he witnessed a very strange event, time seemed to reverse as he sees the up close and personal view of a row of teeth getting further away from him. Confused for a second he watched the body of his would be killer moving away from him and as Wheelie focused his optics he realised a pair of wings are protruding from the Sharkticon, is this another of the monsters abilities he wondered at the horror of a Sharkticon and then he herd a squawk and the familiar cry made Wheelie realise his saviour is Swoop in his Pterodactyl mode who is carrying the now helpless beast off to another location before dropping him into the lake and allowed two of his wing mounted bombs to follow. The exploding bombs made the water fountain upwards and when it came back down neither it nor the Sharkticon are to be seen again.

With a horizontal slashing motion of his Energo-sword Grimlock finished of the last Sharkticon letting its body slide in two and float away with the rest of the mechanised scrap until it all sank to the lake bed.

"Me Grimlock say that best planet can do?" No one can take down the Dinobots." Grimlock gloated as he and the other Dinobots celebrated and once gain Wheelie took his position on Sludge's head.

The Dinobots went to carry on their journey across the lake again but the now calm waters began violent again.

They all looked around to see a massive object rising out of the water. Large orange tentacles arose from the water around them as the main body of a giant robotic squid, which the tentacles are attached to, finished rising and easily five time their size.

Looking battle damaged already as one large sphere of an optic is already shattered revealing the inner circuitry of it as the beast attacks, its tentacles frailing everywhere.

"me think leader Grimlock talk too soon." Sludge said.

The first tactical to attack arrived at sludge and swiped Wheelie off his head, its metallic limb quickly coiled around the little mech and holds him tight in the air, the Dinobot began their assault.

The intense heat from Slag's flame scorched the tactical, trying to force it back as they attacked. It didn't cause much damage but allowed the other Dinobots to get their attacks though.

Grimlock is the closest to the squids body but is under the heavyset attack, although he expertly fending off the tentacles with his Energo-sword he cant get any attacks into the main body.

"Snarl. Transform. Jump from Sludge to attack." The grizzly commanding voice of Grimlock barked the order and Snarl know just what to do.

Floating in the water his little lizard head parted down the middle and each part snapped back to the body. The front half flipped forward and separated to become two bulky legs. He used these to propel himself into the air and as he did this let his tail divide centrally becoming horizontal along his shoulders and the golden spine along his back supporting his golden plates revealing his head and changing the rear half of his body into the main torso of his mech mode. The back legs of his dino mode shifted into mech arms just in time for him to grab onto the side of Sludge and flip onto his comrades back and hop from there onto the head. Sludge's dino cranial component is too small for Snarl to perch on but he only needed one foot to land on it to boost his towards the massive squids upper body.

As he flew through the air he took a hilt out of a secret compartment from his leg and it suddenly spewed forth glowing flames of Energon as it became an Energo-sword.

He landed feet first on the mech-squid, one each side of its functional eye but being a vertical surface he dropped straight away. As gravity took its effect, pushing Snarl towards the water he took his sword and buried it deep into the mech-squids optic and with gravity doing its job pushing him and his sword down slicing down the squid leaving a massive gash of a scar which bolts of yellow electricity sparked from.

As Snarl his the water's surface he smiled at his good job and is rewarded in a shower of optical glass shards but he also saw Wheelie being released from the tentacles gripping his as the Mech-squid writhed around in a world of pain.

Falling to the waters, although it would cause him no harm, Wheelie is snatched up by Swoop's talons who let a few bombs drop from his wings onto the squid in retribution wishing that he still had his old name of Divebomb which was taken form him by a Deception but that is another story.

This is the final blow for the now opticles squid and decided to escape with its battle torn body while it still functioned.

It quickly submerged into the water as the Dinobot's rested in the water. Swoop circled around and rested Wheelie on Sludge's head, this broke the battle tension. The 'bots in Dino mode rawred in celebration and the mechs wheedled their Energo-swords in the air.

"The squid went away, the Dinobot's save the day." Wheelie said triumphantly.

"Now we go land?" Sludge said almost pleading in his slow deep voice.

"Nothings gonna get in our way." Grimlock gloated and began to swim again and the others followed hi9m on their uninterrupted journey to the main land.

"We can't hold out forever Kup but we can give them one hell of a repair bill!" Shouted a youthful mech. He is of average size and has a red colour scheme with orange hands and dark grey boots. A car bonnet covered his torso that has a same emblem on it covering it in a vee shape with the Autobot logo in the middle. Arching from his back is large yellow spoiler that spans out in two parts behind him to a point above each shoulder, along both arms runs a set of triple exhaust pipes that he hoots photon bursts from against aggressors.

"True, Hot Rob lad. But there's a lot more of those diode crunching, piston munching monstrosities then we have photon charges." Warned the worn looking old mech whos next to him. His average sized frame is covered in a green/blue colour and his torso is square like sloping down for the front of his vehicle mode. His face looks a lot more details then the other mechs as he is one of the oldest and his face plate is more scuffed and dented because of it due to the amount of battles he has been in and can tell a lot more stories then the other Autobot's care to think about.

He is fighting with a spiked frail tail he has ripped from one of his opponents. The opponents being a familiar looking spherical looking mech with more teeth then body, the Sharkticons.

They are attacking the valiantly fighting bots on mass in much higher numbers then been seen before but their sheer numbers is not making for the Autobot's combat skills. With ease the battling two are evading the clumsy attacks and returning in kind with a devastating effect.

More Sharkticons are pouring out of the large metallic central water pool that the bots escaped their grizzly Sharkticon fate just moments ago, being watched by their cruel capturers the strange mulitfaced spherical beings that have a five faces in a row going horizontally around the rim of the body. They levitate on shafts of light, flipping their bio-tentacles in delight of the show. These Quintasons want nothing but revenge on the Cybertronian inhabitants for their betrayal so many eons ago.

Being backed into a corner by countless rows of tooth filled wrecking balls intent on eating them alive the two warriors are sure that their wrecking rampage has come to an end.

Suddenly every mech in the rooms optic's are directed towards the large metal door to the entre room as the pounding noise against it drowned out all the chaos that is going on inside the room.

The tall door eventually gave way and collapsed down onto a single faced Quintason guard who's bio-tentacles frail around everywhere in pain. Hot Rod and Kup looked on in jubilation as they see their old friends the Dinobots lumbering into the room in their signature alt mode dino forms.

Slag is the first one into the room walking along the collapsed door, looking at the crushed guard simply saying,

"Excuse me."

Then the Dinobots brought their own brand of chaos to the battle with the legion of theitr old foes the Sharkticons.

To instigate the slaughter Slag heated up the crowd with his mouth flame thrower, melting them on the spot and then had fun charging at them with his three horns in triceratops mode.

Following very close behind walking across the door the rest of the Dinobots joining in causing maximum devastation in their reptilian modes. snarl is battering them up like a baseball player with his spiked tail, Sludge uses his mightily Brontosaurus bulk to crush whoever is in his path, Swoop is trying his bowling skills by picking up unsuppecting Sharkticons and throwing it into the others, Grimlock terrified one of the Sharkticons with his guttural growling in his T-rex mode and then picked up another one in his mightily jaw and bit down with his razor sharp teeth turning his victim into shreaded scrap that fell to the floor in bits.

With heaps of twisted burnt metal everywhere that was once the Sharkticon army, Hot Rod and Kup recovered themselves pulling themselves to their feet and Hot Rod laughed,

"I never though I'd be happy those big bozos"

"Me Grimlock no bozo, me Grimlock king!" Grimlock said proudly after he just showed what the Dinobots can really do.

Then from high above they all herd a furious voice scream,

"Sharkticons! execute them!" it was the voice of the Sharkticon master and its five sided head has swapped around to the face that looked like it commanded death with it metallic skull that has giant sharp teeth and green head piece making it look like a pharaoh.

The Sharkticon obey their master either out of stupidly of fearfulness but either way, they obey.

A large portion of the army still functioned and they all converted into their mech modes to follow the order.

Grimlock did not like to be shown up after his impressive display and thought as they are as primitive as his Dinobots he would make a suggestion that might appeal to their more rational side. He stamped down with his mighty leg that shook the very ground that they all stood upon in a similar way an angry child would. With his ting T-rex arms he pointed towards the Quintasons and said,

"Me Grimlock say execute them."

For a second the Sharkticon's look confused not understanding the concept of rebelling against their masters. That moment past, the Sharkticons faces lit up like someone had revealed the mysteries of the universe to them and they all charged at the wall their masters viewing platform is high on top of. Wave after wave climbed on top of each other's back slowly building a pathway upwards.

The Quintasons seeing their mighty arm of a Sharkticon army coming for them, scaling the wall, decided it might be best to evacuate and flee with their more intelligent henchmen that also didn't want to suffer a gruesome fate.

Calmly watching everything that's happening Kup said,

"I think the problems on this planet will be solved very shortly."

"Yeah, but what about our problems? We need a ship." An annoyed Hot Rod enquired.

"You get ship if I get trip."

Hot Rod look confused and then looked down to see a mech half his size, the same orange one that rode in on Grimlock so Hot Rod asked who he is. Grimlock put his Dino snout Wheelie and nudged him up on his head, holding him there like a proud parent.

"Him Wheelie, him friend." Hot Rod perked up, if the little 'bot earned the respect of the savage Dinobots leader there must be something impressive about him.

"He'll be mine too if he can find a ship." Hot Rod smiled.

Wheelie pointed behind the mechs and rimed,

"Gift stare, over there." With that they all looked around and Kup said what is on everyone's mind,

"That's a ship?"

Kup referred to the structure just outside of the open top room that towered above everything else, looking more like a warped tower as it slopped to one side with its spiralled hull.

Hot Rod with his cavalier attitude and never wanting to be beaten by anything just laughed and then said,

"Who cares, as long as it flys."

The group found their way on to the ship and managed to activate its strange alien controls, the ship blasted off and as it did the outside hull rotated around with a spiralling effect.

Inside they are all having a well deserved rest. Swoop perched on top of a command console as the rest of the Dinobots stood in their Dino modes except Snarl who is sparing with Hot Rod with Energo-swords. Kup and Wheelie are discussing what happened to Wheelie so far, how he got onto Quintessa and the mysteries to his origin.

"…and you don't have any idea where you come form?" Kup asked.

"My past is a haze, my life is a maze."

"You managed to avoid the Deceptions lad, that's one thing." Kup laughed.

"The Deceptions iv herd of before, are you at war?"

"You don't even know about that, huh lad? Well it all started about 65 billion years ago…" Kup began one of his famous war stories but its interrupter by the Dinobot cheering as they love Kup's war stories. Snarl stopped sparing and said,

"Oooo me wanna get comfy fir this one."

Hot Rod then delivered a hard kick to Snarl throwing him into a console.

"Learnt that move from a master." Hot Rod joked, now feeling abit better from where the sparing droid got the jump on him earlier.

"Meee rest Hearrrr." Snarl said slowly to lazy to get up.

"Everyone finished now? Good. It all started the night of the celebration of the spark, where we give thanks to the ancient Cybertronians and the creator of the Matrix once every one million years.


	6. Chapter 6 Eve of uprising

Chapter 6

Eve of uprising

Duel orbs hang in the sky, their metallic skin glittering in the nights sky with spires growing out of them making them look like spiked baubles protecting the heavens. Craters running across their surfaces opening up the yellow glowing secretes to the universe.

being watching but the two dots in the sky is a silver glow of a skyline stretching as far as the eye can see of artificial structures all glowing as if just constructed of towering buildings being of various shapes and sizes such as domes, needles, squares and many more. All are being connected by various platforms and ramps making a complex transit system.

Looking down between the buildings to a heavy populous of mechanical life busying about their day like an organised convoy, some levels went much further down openings up the planet seeing below the surface showing the planet to be much older and complex then the flawless surface suggested.

Up high above all the automated commotion in one of the of the taller buildings surveying the land stands Kup nit a much younger version free of mechanical ware on his face and minus the weary look that people had come to know with his age.

"Cybertron's moons still make me feel small after all this time, like there is something important that we are designed for." He said to himself as he stared across the city, guarding it with his old-style laser musket.

"Your audio program failing you on you old-timer? A 'bot rose up on an energy platform from the life entrance, he is a large mech mostly coloured in red of an average design but his chest slopes down and out as it does with the majority of the upper part being glass for an integral part of his alt mode. His helmet ended in the entre of his head in a short Mohawk design which made hi resemble a Roman gladiator.

"Old-timer? You're only a few deca-cycles behind me Ironhide." Kup laughed.

"If tonight goes well I should make it a few more cycles, everything's clear in south sector of Polyhex. " Ironhide reported

"Good. I don't want anything going wrong at this millennium celebration of the Cybertronian Matrix. There's been a few disturbances recently, apparently some mechs aren't happy with our little utopia here." Kup grumbled as he lent over the barrier which both hands on it as looked over the city.

At that moment another energy lift has been activated and arrived on the same level. Another mech disembarked from it, this one even dwarfed Ironhide. The lower half of his armour, his boots and his back are a dark blue where the upper parts of his limbs which would be hidden during his transformation and his bulky torso are coloured red. Each limb has massive hub caps on it representing the wheels that would be used in his alt mode. He saluted and said,

"Commander Kup, sir."

"Hydraulic is your name isn't it, son? Kup asked without turning.

"Aye, sir." Hydraulic replied still saluting to his superior office.

"No need to salute son, I'm a regular mech just like you."

"Yes sir. Permission to report, sir?" Hydraulic stiffly said as he lowered his hand.

"Go ahead." Kup sighed at Hydraulic's formality.

"North zone is clean, Sentinel Prime had requested for you, Ironhide and I to escort him on stage at the ceremony tonight."

"Prime must have a lot of faith in you to allow a newbie like you to be up there with us." Kup commented.

"Said he saw potential in me, sir." Hydraulic's demeanour shifted as he smiled showing some personality. "Even gave me my own squad." He beamed and Kup smiled and turned around,

"That's great son, maybe I will be calling you sir soon." Kup joked.

"We best make our move there now." A silent Ironhide added as he walked to the energy lift he arrived on. The others made their way to their own platforms and descended to ground level.

Hundreds of Cybertronians have turned for the celebration inside the coliseum. A sea of vibrant colours as mechs of different size and shapes congregated making a mechanical bee-like hum as they all chatter in excitement.

On the huge stage that's elevated above the crowd are the three security enforcers towards the back. Kup to the far left, Ironhide to the far right and taking centre stage is Hydraulic.

They watched over the crowed like mechanised hawkbots with optics on full zoom searching for any maverick programs in the system while waiting for Sentinel Prime to make his appearance.

The chattering in the crowd slowly dies out as all the mechs turn their attentions towards the heavens.

A glowing energy disk hung on the sky slowly descending itself down on the centre stage with one mech talking residence on it. He is a large bulky mech mostly coloured in red, as he descended on the disk and stepped off of it onto the stage the crowd cheered and clapped at the inspirational figure as they cheered for Sentinel Prime. Slowly dying down the crowed came over in a wave of silence as the mech raised his arms to begin the speech which boomed across the vast sea of ant-like mechs far below him ,

"One thousand years have past since the last Ceremony of the Cybertronian Matrix and they have been a prosperous one." He let the crowd cheer again before he continued. "Eons ago the first ceremony celebrated by our cybernetic progenitors was to commemorate our freedom and usher in a new era of tranquillity reminding is of the ancient secrets held within our race. Our species has progressed from the first days with new technologies and alliances have that have been forged. The latest advancement has created a new breed of Cybertronians that will become elite protectors of cybernetic civilisation."

With that he held up his hands in the air again allowing the crowd to roar again which they did until they saw a trio of objects gilding though through the sky from behind the coliseum.

As they drew closer their shapes could be made out more of a bulky mech and two aerial vehicles escorting him on his left and right flanks. The left side is a Cybertronian fighter jet, its tailfin and wings matched its silver body with the noisecone being a dark blue with the glass of the cockpit coloured red. The other vehicles is a Cybertronian lancer bomber, its main body and tri-tailfin are a dark red and its wings a light brown.

The gray mech reached the stage and straightened his body vertically while turning to face the audience, he then lowered to the stage. The two aerial vehicles following him stopped further along, hanging in the air for a moment they transformed, turned and slowly descended to the stage below.

Staring down onto the audience with a stern iron look, his optics glowing red burning into them. His monolithic monotone form towered above the Cybertronians as if they were insects, the entire body is one shade of light grey except his waist protector which is a dark grey along with his hands. All this accentuated his furious red optics and the small arsenal he has of his giant dark black Photon arm canon attached to his right arm that is as long as his torso and secondary launcher that is attached to the right side of his back. This all gave him the aura of being made for nothing but destruction.

The crowd remained silent until Sentinel Prime stepped forward and said,

"Allow me to introduce the head of the Elite guard and two of his best seekers. To his right is Needlenose and to the left is Windsweeper, they bare the purple symbol of the New Elite Guard, swore to protect us. Now put your hands together for the courageous Megatron!"

Sentinel Prime stepped back and allowed Megatron to address the crowd who had gone ballistic with celebration,

"Fellow citizens of Cybertron, as your new ruler, I Megatron will free you from the burdens of choice and free will."

"Megatron! What is this?" a shocked Sentinel Prime questioned as he began to move forward.

"Think of it as Cybertron under new management." Megatron sneered as he drew his arm cannon and fired a photon burst that ripped right though Sentinel Prime's chest plating exposing loose wires that spewed Energon though the fist size wound. His mouth filled with flames as his systems went into meltdown and the smoke bellowed out. The light faded from Sentinel Prime optics before he even hit the ground.

"Noo!" Hydraulic yelled and lunged towards Megatron, feeling a failure as a body guard to his Prime.

Megatron didn't even have to raise his cannon again as he reaimed it at Hydraulic and let another volley out ripping though him aswell, leaving a crater in his chest.

"Such heroic nonsense." Megatron mocked Hydraulic's smocking shell as the massive 'bot laid there toppled. Looking at his two guards as they quickly dispatched of Kup and Ironhide he turned back around to the stunned crowd and continued,

"Now welcome in a new of peace though tyranny." Megatron celebrated his victory with fireworks from his arm cannon which ripped though the centre of the first few rows of the crowd, obliterating their unarmoured bodies leaving only a few fragments of their casings behind.

The unarmed crowd began to retreat in fear as the mass sea of colours evacuated away from the area, clambering over each other in the chaos as Megatron's seekers transformed into their flight modes and make runs at the audience, firing off rounds of laser blasts at them is like hitting cyberducks in a barrel.

After a large portion of the crowd has been annihilated, Megatron touched a button on his large chest casing which made a light glow up on it as he said,

"Starscream, phase one has begun. Commence your attack."

A voice emanated from his chest which spoke with a high pitch insane tone,

"I thought you would never give the order Lord Megatron. Deceptions, attack!"

Megatron touched his chest again to end the communion and smiled to himself,

"Oh what glory lays before Cybertron."

With that he took to the skys for his next location and his seekers follow him.

A short time later, Kup's self-diagnostic comes online and revives him and as he slowly rises to his feet he takes in the destruction around him. His whole body sinks,

"No, not again." The flinty old warrior sighed to himself.

He then checked over his fallen comrades. Ironhide first, a quick infusion of Energon to his hidden chest port from Kup's injection needle located in his finger tip is enough to revive Ironhide.

"Wha' happened?" Ironhide said slowly as he rubbed his head and Kup helped him to his feet.

"I think the Golden age is over" Kup warned him.

"Is the kid offline?" a worried Ironhide questioned.

"Na, I've seen ruptured spark chambers before. He'll be fine if we get him back to Ratchet soon enough. Prime's a gonner though.

"Is it over?" Ironhide asked.

Kup looked up into the nights sky with all the promise of universe and slowly replied,

"Its never over."


	7. Chapter 7 Belly of the beast

Chapter 7

Belly of the Beast

Still hurtling though space in the Quintason ship the Dinobots all stood relaxed listening to Kup as he sat opposite of Wheelie finishing his war story while Hot Rod leaned on a control panel with his optics on stand my mode, saving power rather then hear yet another tale from the wizened old warrior.

A button n the console behind Hot Rob bleeped taking him out of his sleep mode, he went into defence mode as he is startled but returned to normal when everyone looked at him baffled

. He looked at them blankly for a few seconds and then pressed the control panel button.

A space chart lit up on the central viewing screen. A little icon representing the Quintason ship is on the button of the screen and a dotted red line came form it leading it towards another location. A bland robotic voice announcement informed them,

"Energon based life forms detected in sector 0075: The Plant of junk 'Junktion'.

"With the end of the war story we will head to that planet for our glory." Wheelie said excitedly.

Kup turned to the controls and operated them while saying,

"We better head there full speed, it could be where the other Autobot shuttle crashed."

The foretold planet of junk lay ahead of the ship but the term planet is used very loosely. More of a giant space junk island, not even circular in appearance but more of a dome where debris had been collected in one location and gathered until it is over flowing and gave it planetary status. Other features are also lacking from it such as an atmosphere but that wont be a problem for this robotic group.

The ship neared the planet and straightened itself up into its tower-like vertical position where it lowered itself down into an open area near some inhabitancies.

"I see Autobots!" Hot Rod said excitedly. "Its looks like our guys are battling the locals."

"How can ya tell, lad?" Kup asked.

Hot Rod turned and laughed,

"looks like they are fighting piles of rubbish. In fact I think our boy Daniel just saved Springer by taking out one out with a girder."

"Ha! Not bad for a little human boy. Bet the exo-suit helped." Kup laughed.

"And not just for breathing in space." Hot Rod joined the joke as they all made their way out of the control room to exit the ship.

Once they had all got to the lower level of the ship the main door lowered and became a ramp to the ground.

Hot rod and Kup are the first out of the ship, Swoop quickly flew out in his Dino mode and the rest of the Dinobots slowly lumbered behind them also in Dino modes. Wheelie perched upon Sludge's head giving him a good view of the landscape from the Brontosaurus's long neck.

His optics took in the third odd location he has come too, this one much like the first is a sparse environment. The planet had lived up to its name reputation of the junk capital of the universe with literal mountains of junk decorating the skyline. The ground is made out of twisted large chunks of metal that have gathered over the eons to form a solid land mass.

Even the population seem to be made of recycled parts of various other robots forming a Frankenstein's monster style race of misfits who are all looking at the new comers with confusion of possible psychopathic tendencies.

Then a familiar light voice is heard,

"It's Hot Rod!" From he centre of the dozens of Junktion warriors ran a white and pink Cybertronian. It is Arcee looking relived to see the formantioned Autobot, she's quickly followed by Daniel in the Exo-suit which is a white robotic armour designed for humans assisting transforms. It has its own air supply and a can even shifts its components to give the user an alt mode of a buggy type car built around the user. The top part is a see though dome surrounding the occupants head allowing them to still have all round perception in mode modes while keeping the air circulation, the bottom half of the arms and legs are chunky robot components with the parts linking them to the main body are tight pipes wrapped around the limbs for easy movement. The main torso is a chunky box container with large twin yellow lights on the chest section.

"And Kup and the Dinobots!" The small human child said almost jumping with excitement towards them, knowing the reinforcements of his close friends would protect them but this also slightly took away from Arcee's excitement in seeing Hot Rod again in particular.

Arcee and Daniel are quickly followed in retreating behind the Dinobots for protection by an average sized mech who is mostly light and dark green with yellow shoulders and grey bots who's joined by the familiar form of Perceptor. Following abit behind them, but catching up so fast that he left a trail of afterimages behind him, is a slim tall blue mech whose main colour is light blue and some detailing include his chest window frame, legs and helmet are dark blue with a centurion style spoiler coming out from the centre of his helmet.

Kup, seeing the reaction of his fellow Autobots fleeing from the planets natives, readied his musket laser gun but immediately Hot Rod put his arm in the way and cautioned him,

"Gun aren't exactly friendly."

"Neither are they. Incase you hadn't noticed." He replied insire that Hot Rod understood the situation.

"What was that universal greeting again?" Hot Rod asked Kup. "Never mind, I remember." He corrected hi8mself almost immediately and walked forward offering a small Energon goodie,

"Ba weep gra na weep ninny bong."

The leader of the Junktions mover forward, his body is mostly brown with a red chest plate. His helmet is in the shape of a motorcycle bonnet with a windshield and his face being where the headlight would be, there is even handle bars for his alt mode. His facial plating also had the added feature of a long skinny moustache that waved down with his long goatee beard. As he is the only one of his type with this, it could be a way of showing that he's their boss. Standing for a second he then replied excitedly,

"Ba weep gra na weep ninny bong."

"Ba weep gra na weep ninny bong." Hot Rod laughed passing the Energon into the leaders hand, who turned to his pack and cheerfully repeated loudly to them.

Dozens of Junktions appeared jumping and chanting the phrase in all their odd pieces of dissuaded chaises forming their shapes and styles based on their leaders model.

A group of them formed around the Autobots, as loud up-bead insane music played from nowhere they linked hands and began circling while forming a perimeter. Outside of this the other Junktions celebrated.

Looking confused as to what is happening the Autobots just stared until Preceptor said

"We should correspond to their movements, we don't know the consequences of not gyrating rhythmically to extended melodic sound in this culture."

Starting to stomp around and waving his arms wildly the scientist Perceptor started to awkwardly dance.

The green mech laughed and turned to Acree, extending his hand and confidently asking,

"Care to dance?"

"I guess I could put my blaster down on this occasion, Springer." She replied as he twirled her and then shuffled in front of each other laughing as they were more accustomed to beating down enemy hordes.

Wheelie and Daniel had already joined the fun with brake dancing with Wheelie showing master skills by slipping on his head and then spinning into a ball.

Hot Rod using all his diplomatic skills started jiving with the Junktion leader who said,

"Introducing, Wreck-gar! Lean, mean, dancing machine!"

He then span Hot Road around and they swing around, hoedown style.

Kup still standing in the middle of the celebration circle looked at the blue mech next to him and sighed,

"Blurr m'lad, I think we gotta bite the bullet."

They followed Preceptor's style of dance but laughed as they saw a Junktion grab Grimlock in his T-rex mode and smooch him right on the snout who then used his tiny arms in a wiping frenzy to get rid of it while growling,

"Me Grimlock not kisser, me Grimlock king."

Wreck-Garr picked up some large metal casing that me hit with a wrench several times, using it as a make shift gong as he loudly sang and announced,

"Have A Nice Day. Please, we never consider sticking friends. We have some fruity source. Says the Junktions."

Laughing but very confused at what he just heard, Hot Rod asked,

"Where did ya learn to talk like that?"

With no time wasted and an abundance of happiness Wreck-Garr replied,

"TV," A panel slid open on his arm and he took out a small rectangular device that fitted ion his hand which is mostly taken up my the screen that quickly flicked between various video clips of a band performing, a ninja demonstrating his abilities and a couple upon a hill top at which point he concluded,

"We talk some TV."

In the sprit of intergalactic relations Kup joined in and moving like a corny 80's presenter he said,

"I talk some TV. Now heres the news, don't touch that dial."

For a second there is a deafening silence because of Kup's impression, the Autobots all stand wary of what will happen next in case the Junktions are offended.

A massive wave came from the Junktions chanting the universal greeting again and the Autobots breather a sign of relief. Wreck-Garr is happy to have such great new friends and decided to treat them as such,

"By George, King O'Sabes. You're smashed up friend will be soon like brand new with ninety days warranty."

With a simple Wreck-garr's Junktions know what to do and mounds of junk that made up their habitat came Junktions carrying some familiar blue and while mech parts, running to their leader.

Laying down the various parts next to each other they made up the unassembled body parts of Ultra Magnus. The Junktions slotted all the parts back into place making him look whole again but he is still a lifeless mess, tattered and charred.

A few Junktions took out small containers and poured from them some glowing Energon, the substance flowed into Ultra Magnus' joints and they gave him a polish and buff with it.

Wreck-Garr celebrated their handy work in his unique way, raised his arm in the air and said,

"Happy motorings. Cock-a-doula-doo."

Then a glow came to Ultra Magnus' optics, his chest armour folded back over which once contained the Autobot matrix of leadership.

"He's alive!" Daniel jumped with excitement.

Ultra Magnus pulled himself to his feet looking fully functional, it took him a few seconds to gather his bearings and then asked,

"You're.. all alive? What happened?

"Galvertron's minions: the Sweeps. They used their cranial lasers to destabilise the molecular bond between your limb joints causing you to go into status lock before acquiring the Matrix." Preceptor's cold analysis of the situation fully informed Ultra Magnus.

"The Matrix?" Hot Rod wondered what would happen with out it.

"Its gone." Ultra Magnus said as if he had his spark ripped out, just realising the object that is passed down from one Autobot to the next that contains all their previous knowledge was no longer in his possession.

"And with it, all hope" Kup finished Ultra Magnus' sentence regretfully.

"No!" Hot Rod angrily said.

"Now Galvertron has it." Arcee hopelessly said.

Hot Rod boiling with rage and living up to his name clenched in his fists and angry said,

"Where is he? Where is Galvertron!"

Just like a game show host giving an answer, Wreck-Garr replied,

"And the answer is.. Unicron."

Still burning with anger Hot Rod said,

"Then we are going to destroy Unicron."

The seemed to be a popular decision with the Junktions as they become very excited at the idea and forever being the voice for his people, Wreck-Garr rallied them by saying,

"Yes friends and now destroy Unicron." He made his way over to a near by mound of junk while saying, "kill the grand poobah, eliminate even the toughest stains."

Swiping some of the junk away he revealed a control panel that glowed up as he pressed some buttons on it and carrying on with his slogans,

"No fuss, no muss. Hurry, hurry, hurry. Sale must end." Stepping back he said,

"Rush right down and test drive the latest model with no obligation."

In the near distance mounds of junk began to shake and come apart as the junk started to move up revealing a space craft that looked like it has been constructed from the landscape around it, it up righted it self into a rocket position.

"New improved Junction planet is smooth sleek import with turbo handling." Wreck-Garr finished his sales pitch which worked as Hot Rod and Kup brought into it and pumped with ambition as they saw dozens and dozens of Junktions warriors running into the Junktion and Quintason ships to crew them.

Being back at maximum capacity Ultra Magnus took control again of the group being the highest ranking office. The other Autobots could tell he is about to giv order and they gather around him.

"I'm going to separate is onto two groups: A strike team, your with me, we will be attacking Unicron head on the Junktion cruse ship. Giving the Special ops team a chance to infiltrate the target, recover the Matrix and destroy Unicron from the inside. Special ops group will consist of Hot Rod, Kup, Springer and Arcee."

Then from a lot further towards the ground, Ultra Magnus heard a voice sounding,

"What about me Ultra Magnus? They have my dad." It is the human boy Daniel.

"Its dangerous for you, you will have to stay here."

Daniel looked mortified at this, he didn't want to be separated from his friends and left alone on such a weird planet but the Arcee chimed in,

"Daniels already proven himself against the Decepticons in this Exo-suit and he will have me to look after him." She smiled an Daniel who grinned back.

Ultra Magnus didn't have much in the way of facial expressions but this is as close as he got with a frown as he didn't like his authority being usurped and let his decision be known,

"Hmm, okay but keep him close at all time. The rest of you, with me."

Blurr, Preceptor and the Dinobots went aboard the Junction curser and Wheelie went with them as he is on his normal seat of Sludge's Dino head.

The two crafts engaged their engines and left two vapour trails of engine lights as they crossed the nights sky leaving orbit to ascend to their next destination, The Chaos bring: Unicron.

Both vessels travelled though a transwarp conduit and come out to see Cybertron on their view screens but something odd was there aswell.

A Demonid robot with horns and vamperic bat wings which are coloured orange along with his limbs while the upper torso and waste protector is white. This demon is currently using Cybertron as a punching bag as he is dwarfing planet crashing one hand after another into it.

Decepticons that are inhabiting the planet are launching attacks in their aerial modes but are all thwarted like moths to a very large swatter.

"What in Primus' name is that thing?" Ultra Magnus asked in amazement.

"No records exist on its configuration or origin." Preceptor offered an answer to the question that wasn't really asked.

"Then we will have to find our own way to end it." Ultra Magnus replied emotionlessly as he watched the demon wreck his home planet.

" ." Blurr speed talked merging his words together as he looked up from his console delivering the information as quickly as possible as his function as a data corrier.

"Take evasive action but direct its fire away from the Special ops team." Ultra Magnus commanded but as he did this Unicron faced them and breathes out a fire blast of green flames that engulf the ship.

This causes all the control panels onboard to burst into sparks and smoke filled the air but you cant keep a good Junktion down as Wreck-Garr came out with his usual TV quotes,

"Stop rain and corrosion for up to five years, satisfaction guaranteed."

The Junktions are all at their stations using their hand welders to repair any damage and they all follow their leaders quote in cheerful unition,

"Or your money back!"

Thanks to the sacrifice and skill of the Junctions, the Spcial ops team got past Unicron's flame breath who crashed though its left optic to enter its head.

The Junktions kept their distance from Unicron as he is defeating all attacks with ease. Standing at the front of the ship looking at Unicron though the the view screen with his arms folded is Ultra Magnus who said,

"We need to occupy him. Preceptor, deploy the Dinobots."

Preceptor rushed over to the side of the ship and pressed a release button opening a hatch into space, the Dinobots jumped out one by one lead by Grimlock.

They can be seen falling in free fall towards Unicron, they managed to pass though his defences and cause some damage to the planet sized-robot, more then anything the Decepticons have managed so far but even they get swatted away.

"That was good but we need to do more, attack but don't fly in too close." Ultra Magnus commanded.

The Junktions obey and manage to get a few blasts off but this angered Unicron who lashed out and clasped the curser in his claw, as it tried to blast free he compacted it by clenching his mighty fist.

"Red alert! All hands abandon ship!" Wreck-Garr cried as his ship became very claustrophobic and his crew found every access port to escape.

"Autobots! This way, now!" Ultra Magnus is already by the escape hatch waving Wheelie, Blurr and Preceptor thought and once he made sure the ship was clear of his soldiers he jumped himself.

Wreck-Garr reached the hatch, looked back and said,

"Goodbye kid, it was nice knowing ya." He then jumped out just in time as the ceiling met the floor. As he looked back he saw the remains of his ship in Unicron's hand being thrown away like an unwanted toy as its crumbled into thousands parts.

Looking down towards Cybertron, Wreck-Garr could see dozens of his warriors falling but he knew they would survive as it is their nature. He also saw the Autobots gliding towards Unicron and he decided to go with them. Landing on a ledge of Unicron's hull plating he followed them though a vent in the armour.

Once inside Unicron, Ultra Magnus said,

"We have to find Unicron's weakness and exploit it."

"Although that is a must, we do have tentacle claws upon us." Wheelie alerted them to dozens of long robotic vines from the ceiling with pincers darting towards them.

"Autobots, roll for it!" Ultra Magnus shouted as he transformed into his car carrier mode with a white cab and blue trailer. Wheelie and Blurr quickly followed him, Blurr turning into a sleek slim line Cybertronian sports hover car with space for one human driver and the centurion like helmet became vertical spoiler.

Preceptor began to run as he doesn't have a vertical alt mode but Wreck-Garr pulled up next to him in his motorbike mode and they sped off down the dome like corridor catching up with the others.

They left Unicron's defences in their dust but at a junction in the corridor Wreck-Garr got ahead and rode off so the others followed.

They all stopped and transformed when they got to the end of the corridor as it is a dead end.

"Follow the yellow brick road, we're off to see the wizard." Wreck-Garr sang to show he thought they were going the right way, they all turned as they heard the tentacles in the distance getting closer.

Ultra Magnus used his assault rifle to gun down as many as possible, Blurr joined in with his laser rifle and even Wheelie's catapult took a few out but there are just too many of them and they kept appearing while getting closer.

Preceptor transformed into a giant robot sized microscope and analysed the end of the corridor with what was his shoulder cannon which is now a high powered lense.

"Wreck-Garr is right, this is a door. I believe I have found the combination for it." Preceptor said and with that the wall shot up into the ceiling and the Autobots ran though into the next room and Preceptor presses the button to close the door just in time to stop the tentacles coming though.

With the door shut the Autobots turned to look at the new place they had entered, it is a large room that is dimly lit and mostly coloured metallic blue, the centre of the room is barren but around the outside is lots of huge thick pillars that twist in directions making archways though the room.

As the Autobots walked along the room they could see at the end a large spherical object connecting to other smaller spherical objects via slim poles, on each one there are screens displaying carious events, the main one showed the spec ops team also evading tentacles in similar hallways, one orb showed a purple cyclopic robot issuing commands, another smaller orb displaying Autobot city being repaired and one of the furthest orbs is of some green skinned people tending to their crops.

"That's Hot Rod's group but hes not with them." Ultra Magnus said concerned.

"Yes, I believe this is a monitoring station. Not just of Unicron's anatomy but of all events that may affect him in this region of space that he should be aware of." Preceptor explained taking a closer inspection.

" ." Blurr rambled as he readied his electro-laser rifle.

Dashing over to Blurr, Preceptor smacked the gun right out of Blurr's hands and explained while panicking,

"Wait! I believe I can interface with the device to directly utilise it to our advantage." Looking at Ultra Magnus, Preceptor waited for approval. Ultra Magnus standing as his normal emotional self then nodded at Preceptor without changing expression then said,

"Get to it, we need every advantage we can get."

Preceptor began to link up with the monitor network, he extended his hand into a connection node but as he did this he lit up in a ball of fire as a narrower stream of fire engulfed him.

Fearing they set off more internal defences of Unicron the remaining Autobots turned around to see a giant mech monster with another two mech either side of it.

"Hows Preceptor doing?" Ultra Magnus asked without looking away. Wreck-Garr has gone to his fallen comrades aid and replied,

"Damn it man, I'm a Junktion. Not a Doctor!" he said quoting yet another obscure Earthen program.

The rest of the Autobots just stared at the monsters that towered above them easlie three times their size. Similar to Grimlock's T-Rex mode in design, its legs are much thicker almost square and covered in purple scales. Its muscular arms have a further reach, spikes ran all down its back to its big yellow tail, its purple head is long and lizard like with sharp fangs, its skull feathered out at the back into spikes and a giant horn coming from its snout. All over these parts are covered in scales giving it a biological look but its central body its layered metallic armour.

The mech to the monsters left who has a chunky frame with maroon limbs and a silver body sneered.

"You want to destroy our master, Unicron. We Firecons were born in the fires of Unicron and just like Cindersaur burnt your friend we are going to send you there too."

The similar shaped blue mech the other side of Cindersaur suddenly burst out in rage,

"I need to burn something!" His body trembled as it quickly began to grow as his body flipped and changed into a winged monster. Similar in design to Cindersaur but with devil wings and his head is bird like. He took to the air with one mighty push from his wings and fusion powered flames begin to build up in his mouth.

"Flamefeather! Control yourself! Listen to your leader Sparkstalker!" The maroon Firecons commanded but it is of no use.

Flamefeather let go of the blast which is aimed at the Autobots but his rage made it wild and crazy. The volley of fire hit the floor in a wide radius and spread more as he continued the blast.

Sparkstalker knows what is about to happen and changed into his giant monster form. Possibly the creepiest out of the three with his pharaoh dolphin like head with yellow tusks and tactical arms. He also has demon wings that he uses to get into the air to avoid the heated up floor that's giving way causing Cindersaur and the Autobots to fall to the next level as its melted beneath them and it's a long way down. Flamefeather and Sparkstalker gave chase to the descending Autobots but Wheelie was forgotten about as he managed to grab onto the orb monitors.

As the remaining Autobots fell along the never ending tunnel Flamefeather snatched Ultra Magnus up in his talons and began to squeeze,

"I want to see you come part and the hinges." Flamefeather cackled.

"It did work for the last guys, pal." Warned Ultra Magnus as he launched both volleys of his shoulder mounted missile launchers that sped passed Flamefeather and locked on to the nearest heat source, a near by a nearby energy duct.

Enraged by Ultra Magnus' feeble attack he powered up his mount blast powered by the fission reactor deep in his body which when activated became a super charged heat source and the missiles detected this just before the contacted with the wall and both made a hard turn to lap around each other leaving a smoke trail in their wake. They locked onto Flamefeather and raced towards him as he is about to unleash flames that would turn Ultra Magnus into a molten lump, then his head as was no longer there as the payload detonated his cranial unit resulting in him going offline and releasing Ultra Magnus as they both fell.

Cindersaur being the bulkiest hit the ground floor first followed by Blurr and the status looked version of Preceptor hit the ground. Wreck-Garr followed next but he is prepared with his make shift junk-axe ready as he dropped down onto Cindersaur and drove it straight though Cindersaur's lizard head which deactivated him.

Ultra Magnus hit the ground next followed by the graceful landing of the winged Sparkstalker who looked at his fallen comrades and then at the Autobots,

"You eliminated my brethren, now I will terminate you." Sparkstalker brought his head up and charged his mouth flame.

From his position on the floor Blurr used his gun and shot at Sparkstalker but the bean shot passed his head. Sparkstalker stopped charging to laugh,

"Is that the best you can do?"

He then heard a cracking as the pipes above his head shattered from the blast and a flood of red acid poured out of them, washing over him which washed him away in the current as it boiled him alive.

"NotSoBigNow,HuhToughGuy." Blurr gloated in his sped up way.

EARLIER

Flames engulfed the room and the floor began to bubble and Wheelie could see his new friends sink into the floor as it gave way under the heat.

There is no time for the others to react, not even Blurr, as they are all closer to the centre of the room but as Wheelie looked at the floor beneath him become an illusions yellow from the heat he reacted in the only nano second he had and launched himself backwards.

Nothing is in reach except the monitoring spheres which he gripped onto one of the connector rods for the sake of his spark.

As he clung on to them he watched as the floor gave way and the demon-like monsters gave chase to the Autobots in freefall.

Scrambling for better ground Wheelie grabbed onto one of the monitors, as he did this all the metal plating on the sphere shifted around and moulded to his hand. Intense pain ran though Wheelie's body and the blue glow in his eyes left an empty grey tone as his program had been downloaded into the network.

An all to familiar feeling of disembodiment surrounded Wheelie but the last time this happened he had crashed on Quintessa. This felt different, this time he didn't feel like he was running a diagnostic program to activate. He decided to active to what he perceived to be his optics.

At first there was nothing but as they became more accurate after boosting to 100% there is still a vast darkness in front of hm. He turned his sensors on himself and found instead of the usual orange paint scheme he is used to he now had a transparent body with green wireframes over him like an exo-skeleton.

Confused by this and unsure what to do he began to float his non-caporal body forward but stops as an uprising of something gigantic pushed him back.

As a similar mush of green-wire frame rushed up in front of him he couldn't process what the image was as it took up his whole view until the force pushed him back and he spun out of control until he finally stabilised himself at which point he is so far away he could make out the entirety of the green frame which made up the Demonoid form of Unicron.

"Your presence in my psyche is destabilising my equilibrium. For that, little child of Primus, your program will be purged." Unicron bellowed as his huge form reached out to crush Wheelie in the way an Elephant would stomp on an ant.

With great speed that Wheelie is unaccustomed to he evaded the claws of the grid version of Unicron and sped off from his execution so fast that the energy lines made him look like a shooting star.

"Resistance is futile, you are an interloper in my domain and will not prevail." Unicron gave chase after Wheelie but despite his incredible size Wheelie has vastly superior speed.

Feeling drawn in a direction Wheelie eventually saw what looked like a solar system with a central sun with many planets orbiting it. He increased his speed to get to his new destination to seek salvation from his pursuer.

Getting closer to the planets he could make out that they looked like Cyberformed planets like Cybertron but the hull planting of these plants is much larger causing them to have very little detail on the surface.

Entering the system, the outer most planet is closest and Wheelie hopped that it could offer some shelter from the oncoming onslaught. As he started to make a loop around the sphere he saw that almost the entirety of one side was a display monitor which is viewing the battle around Cybertron. Above the screen it displayed the word Offensive, as the picture showed Unicron optic beams and flame breath attacking the transformers inhabiting the planet.

Wheelie quickly realised that he is inside Unicron's subconscious program and that these planets represent his various actions, shutting down the planet would spot Unicron attacking but Wheelie wanted something abit more destructive and used his incredible speed in this realm to burst to the next planet.

Arriving at the next planet he found the screen on the top side, this display isn't as interesting. Maintenance is shown above this one and its flicking between various workings inside Unicron. Grinding cogs mashing up matter that was ingested while Unicron was in his planet form, turning it into usable power for his star eating fortress, various pipes supplying power though out his body and the smelting pools which are giant tubs of red acid that melt down objects that are too small for the massive grinding cogs to deal with such as mechanised robots.

As devastating as it is for Wheelie to see robots being dropped from claws running along conveyer belts, holding them until they reached the smelting pools he know that stopping them wouldn't not help the over all threat and as he was the grid image of un entering the solar system and dominating the skyline he moved onto the next orb with blinding speed.

Passing several other planets such as movement and sensors he knew a better option must exist and he got to a planet bigger then the others which he sighed relief at when he was it had defence written on it.

On the screen it showed internal defences such as the pincer tentacles attacking the Spec Ops team but more revealing is a shield generator that suppresses any internal explosions that occur within Unicron.

Knowing this is the best one he decided to attack it, that and Unicron is so close now that he didn't have time to search for anything else better. Straightening his whole body up he aimed his foot at the planet and charged foot first into the giant monitor.

The screen shattered on impact but Wheelie didn't stop there, he carried on boring into the planet core. Yellow light shined up inbetween the hull plating of the planet before it started to part away and then the entire sphere ruptured and exploded in a massive pyrotechnic display and Wheelie charged though it all still in his flying kick stance.

Freezing in his tracks Wheelie turned as he heard Unicron's primal scream and grasped his horned head in pain.

"You are eliminating the sub-routines that bind together my existence, you shall be decompiled before you can accrue further devastation." Unicron bellowed at tiny mech and reached forward with a gigantic grid hand that might aswell be the size of a moon.

Seeing his impending doom reaching towards him in the form of a robotic hand so large it blocked his entire view he switched his optics to standby and thought of nothing to wishing to logging out of Unicron's conscious and returning to the caporal world inside Unicron's body.

Time past and he realising he is still processing thoughts and reactivated his optics again but instead of seeing the vast darkness he is expecting, there is the room he was in previously and he is still clinging onto the monitor orbs.

Knowing he couldn't stay there forever he decided to release his grip and fell though the crater in the floor that had been created by the monsters and hoping he could find his group he descended into the unknown.

Falling through the abysses that is the long tunnel, Wheelie enjoyed the freefall and gazed at the various spires and tubes that went off in multiple directions until they became less and less. Looking down he saw light at the end of the tunnel where he could see his fellow Autobots recovering.

Landing hard directly behind Ultra Magnus, Wheelie surprised the group with his emergence.

Ultra Magnus darted around ready to attack but due to his training in self-defence art of Defusion he stopped himself in time and in his monotone ways said,

"Glad to see you're still alive Wheelie."

"YouMissedAllTheFun!" Blurr blurted out.

"When I was left behind, I entered our enemies mind. I was at Unicron's core, now his defencies are no more."

"Excellent work Wheelie. Wreck-Garr, load Preceptor onto me and lets no waste another Nanoklik in this place." Ultra Magnus commanded as he switched to his Car-carrier mode. His body separated as the inside came out and became a white lorry cab and the outside armour became a two levelled blue trailer so cars could be fitted on bottom and top, being Cybertronian in origin its heavily armoured and front mounted rocket launchers that were previously the shoulder cannons

Wreck-Garr picked up Preceptor's status locked body and slotted it into the lower half of Ultra Magnus's trailer while saying,

"Five to beam aboard, Mr. Scott."

Ultra Magnus in his alt mode targeted a near by wall and released the pay load of both launchers which caused it to explode, the metal hull tore apart revealing an opening into space allowing the Autobots an escape route.

"To quote a great: Autobots, transform and roll out." Ultra Magnus said as he revved up his engine and headed towards the new exit.

Wheelie and Blurr followed in their car modes, Wreck-Garr is in him bike mode and they all flowed out of Unicron in freefall towards there home Cybertron.

Seeing Cybertron getting closer, Wheelie is excited to see his species home planet. Some of it looks smooth with gentle architecture but a lot of it looks like wreckage from Unicron's battering. What looks like emptiness of what should be great oceans can be seen as really hand prints from Unicron tearing at the planet with his hands.

Looking behind him, Wheelie could see the monster responsible for the disaster who is swatting at his attackers and then a blue pulse emanated from Unicron's devilish skull. The spherical electrical field quick grew encompassing his entire body seeming to cause him great pain on the way.

Electrically sparks flew out of every groove in his hull as he looked like all his inner workings are failing him, then large green shafts of light poured out from the larger gaps in his body like joint connections as he held his leg trying to keep it attached but to no success as its ruptured and the resulting explosion violently blew it away form his body.

Wheelie could see the spec ops team as well as some other bots escaping though Unicron's shattered optic socket in their alt modes, just before the head exploded from the body with such velocity that it launched towards Cybertron and began to orbit the metal planet.

More green light shone from all of Unicron's joints like a discoball refracting light from its surface as the body became to collapse in on its self and then body erupted in a volatile explosive display that devastated the planet-sized robot, disintegrating it and spewing billions of tiny parts throughout the cosmos.

The demon is dead

The Autobots braced for impact.

The aftermath of Cybertron from Unicron's attack is not pretty. A lot of the planet is now crumbled from its previous glory with towers destroyed and falling apart. Deep fisers in the planets surface went further down then any mech is ever meant to see, the rivers of destruction from Unicron's fingers went on for miles. Cybertron's terrain had been forever changed from the devils impact with wounds that may never heal.

The remaining Autobots have all gathered around one tower that although is damaged is still intact. Both teams are there reunited with additional that were rescued from inside Unicron and more that have been residing on Cybertron during the Decepticon occupation.

An uneven metallic clanking filled the air as a limping Preceptor made his way towards Ultra Magnus who is conversing with Autobots who were on the Unicron mission.

"Glad to see you back on your feet buddy." The charismatic green-bot Springer laughed.

"Medical report Preceptor?" The ever monotone Ultra Magnus enquired

"Almost at fully operation capacity, sir. A few more breens in the CR chamber is needed due to the extensive burning of my spinal column which is impairing my bi-pedal movement but First Aid is kind enough to grant me time to watch Rodimus Prime's initiation ceremony." Preceptor fully explained to a slightly zoned out Ultra Magnus when then replied,

"Excellent, I hope you make a speedy recovery." Giving a short answer hoping it wouldn't lead to another long winded reply from Preceptor, luckily before there is a reply the little orange mech called Wheelie sitting on shoulders of Grimlock pointed towards the sky and said,

"Our new leader appears with a speech, we best be quite to hear him preach."

With that the surrounding Autobots looked up to see the tall slender red and yellow figure appears from the top segment of the high towers, he raised his hands and said,

"Let this mark the end of the Cybertronian wars as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness, 'till all are one." He ended that with an ancient religious saying which the meaning had been lost over time.

The surrounding Autobot's joined into groups of four with outstretched arms, facing each other with one hand overlapping the next mechs they echoed their leaders call,

"Till all are one."


	8. Chapter 8 Relics

Chapter 8

Relics

Year: 2015

Many years have passed since the Unicron incident, the planet still suffers deep wounds from the attack during that time, the Autobots have recovered a lot of the damage made. Towers have been reconstructed, path ways have been remade and even thought the Decepitcon remain at large in the universe their brief attacks on Cybertron are always unsuccessful and the Autobots have even made a constant power supply allowing for the planet to be permanently energized.

Having spent many years with the Autobots and made various friends, Wheelie still feels alone as if simply being on Cybertron isn't his calling. Spending vorns alone he would often explore unpopulated sectors of Cybertron trying to find what he is lacking.

Rolling along in his Cybertronian sports car mode he neared the edge of a fissures in the ground, he transformed and strolled along to the side of the old wound Unicron inflicted on Cybertron and looked down into the deep voice which reached so deep no light could escape from the bottom of the chasm.

Staring into the abyss he felt a gentle tugging pulling him closer to the edge, calling him to explore the darkness. He began to experience vertigo as he felt his body began to topple over the edge.

He reverted back to his standard operating settings when a high pitch whining noise broke the silence. Looking around to see in the distance a blue distorted streak of light heading towards him at an incredible speed, Wheelie already knows what is approaching.

The light reached Wheelie suddenly and flipped vertically slowing down revealing the form of Blurr.

" ." Blur garbled.

"Slow down and rest so I can digest"

"YouAreNeededForAnUrgentMeetingBackAtIacon." Blurr informed Wheelie.

Wheelie found it unsettling that his presents seems so vital as he is rarely called upon. Wheelie followed Blurr's lead in transforming and they raced back to civilisation.

They raced though the golden brown metal city of Iacon, passed bots doing their day to day routines, accelerating though the streets as streaks of blue and orange light as they approached the centre of the city.

The road they travelled along come to an end as unfilled moat surrounds a dome like structure, a bridge extended from the building's entrance and connected with the road allowing Blurr and Wheelie to cross.

Once inside they both transformed and walked though the busy central room to the ready room of Rodimus Prime. As they entered the room, Rodimus Prime is sitting in a command chair pressing the screens of various monitors connected to the chair giving him info readouts. He looked up from his panels to see the two mehcs walk in.

"Thank you for responding so quickly. Blurr I must talk with Wheelie in private." Rodimus Prime instructed as he began to rise from his seat, the monitors began to fold away into the chair and then it retracted into the floor as he stood up.

"YesCommander." Said Blurr as he saluted and left the room.

The remaining bots watched Blurr leave and Rodimus Prime directed his attention back to Wheelie when he was sure the doors were closed and said,

"The reason why I have called you here today is that during my last regeneration cycle the Matrix itself spoke to me and it called for you."

"I am honoured to answer the call, I hope I don't fall."

Wheelie said shocked that the ancient artefact chose him for a mission when it is an object that that rarely communicates with our level of existence.

"It is mysterious in its meaning, most of it is just jumbled images that I don't understand but one thing was very clear.. you must venture alone to Vector Sigma!" Rodimus Prime detailed to Wheelie.

"The super computer that gave us all life? What would it want from me, what could it possible be?" Wheelie wondered.

"That's a good question, I don't like the idea of you exploring the inner layers of Cybertron alone. I think the only way to have any questions answered it to entre the Matrix itself."

"Into the Matrix? I'm not so sure. How do we open it and could we endure?"

"Only one way to find out." With that Rodimus Prime's car bonnet component that covered his chest opened. It stuck out, blocking his view of the inside but Wheelie could see the inner workings of wires and mechanised engine parts. In the centre of these and taking front centre stage is the Matrix, a mechanical housing of yellow spherical object in the in the size ratio of a human to mech would be the equivalent of a football. At the centre of is a blue electrically glowing ball which is the source of its mystical power, so much raw power glows from it that it looks like it could atomise the city. Either side are curved rectangular handles with 3 finger grips each side, Rodimus Prime removed the Matrix from his chest cavity with these and held it infornt oif him as the cover closed bank on itself.

As the Matrix is held in front of the two mechs it suddenly gave out a burst of luminous blue energy which filled the room for a second before dying down to a shimmer bathing them in its blue aura.

Rodimus Prime slowly pulled the handles away which started to open the core leaving the inner energy suspended in mid air. Both bots looked at it in awe for a few seconds partly hypnotized by the glow and partly in suspense for what will happen next.

A violent event horizon erupted from the energy orb looking like a horizontal waterfall caused Wheelie to jump back as he is directly in its line. As soon as it came is dissipated again but not before it ejected something form the energy stream and the Matrix once again became sealed.

The object landed on the floor, it is a small flat rectangle device that sloped down on one side more then the other giving it a key like look.

Wheelie picked it up to take a closer look, he began to scan it in an effort to find out more about it.

"Hey! Did I give you permission to touch me?" A voice coming from the device laughed as Wheelie held it up. On hearing this, Wheelie immediately let go of the device and it flew back changing shape into a small purple mech with a red face guard and gold chest plates.

"Who are you?" A curious Rodimus Prime quizzed the mysterious mech.

"I'm designated Beta Maxx, as Alpha Trion is the Alpha I am the Beta." Beta Maxx chirpily said.

"Hang on, you known Alpha Trion?" Wheelie asked.

"I certainly do." Beta Maxx boasted. "Eons ago he became a sage of Cybertron and as such his responsibility was to safeguard Vector Sigma."

"The visions I had from the Matrix, what connection does Wheelie have with Vector Sigma and what does this have to do with you?" Rodimus Prime butted in.

Beta Maxx looked up at the mech that towered over Wheelie who in turn towered over Beta Maxx. He then replied,

"The device you hold that you refer to as the Matrix is not just a mystical energy source but has the potential for an infinite amount of uses. For millions of years I have been lying in wait in a matrix of dimensional bridges that exist between your realities' Matrix and Vector Sigma who is a Multidimensional singularity super computer that exists is every continuity at once and the Matrix in each continuity tethers Vector Sigma to that reality like an anchor which he would otherwise destabilise from and no longer function in that realm."

"I don't know what I missed but I don't know how I'm involved with this." A confused Wheelie said.

"Vector Sigma sees all and knows all. It can tell you all that has happened and can accurately predict what will happen. It only communicates to a Prime at a time of extreme urgency. If it has contacted your Prime about you hten its will must be carried out." Beta Maxx said very seriously all of a sudden to Wheelie.

"And you're its messenger?" Rodimus Prime suggested.

"I wish!" Beta Maxx laughed reverting back to his old self again, "My job is much more involved, I'm its key."

"You're the key to Vector Sigma?" Rodimus Prime questioned in shock. "The key was destroyed decades ago after Megatron used it."

Beta Maxx threw his hands in the air and laughed,

"That old thing? That's just a circuit breaker, a replica to replace the original while its no available, mainly.. me!" Beta Maxx smiled impressed by his own self importance. "I unlock the true potential of Vector Sigma and from the sounds of it, you're gonna need it."

"Then we must reach it and find out what it desires." Rodimus Prime said commandingly.

"I will transform into the key and store myself in Wheelie chest. That way my maps of Cybertron will be uploaded straight into his neo-cortex and we can pinpoint the location."

Wheelie hatch on his chest that doubles as the cockpit for the alt mode opened and Beta Maxx transformed back into his rectangular key mode again and slotted into a spare data port amongst other controls on the dash board. The hatch sealed itself again and Wheelie said,

"I don't mean to boast but I know the entrance to Vector Sigma is close."

Rodimus Prime half smiled at the little mech, glad that he is taking charge of the situation and confidently said,

"Lets transform and roll out."

Flipping back into mech mode Wheelie and Rodimus Prime left a trail of dust behind them as they reached a familiar gorge. As they looked down into the vast expanse Rodimus Prime remised,

"This planet has changed so much over the years. We have done out best to repair it from a war zone but some things well never be the same, even the moons are gone. Unicron greatly wounded this planet."

"Having opened a path to Vector Sigma, I hope I can lift this planets stigma."

Wheelie tried to comfort Rodimus Prime.

"I wish you all of Primus' spark Autobot Wheelie, may you light our darkest hour."

With that Wheelie descended into the dark unknown using an Energon chain-cable to abseil into the unknown craves he lowered himself not knowing what he would find but focusing on the Energon chain which would carry on extending until it ran out of energy.

All light had ceased to fill the location as Wheelie had lost track of how long he had been descending for until eventually his feed made more of a clang then had been against the wall.

Turning on the main beam installed into the top of his cranial unit, it illumined the surface to reveal a floor. Dismounting from the rope he looked around to mostly see rubble. The twisted and shattered shards to metal funnelled along into tare are in a nearby wall, Wheelie made his way into it feeling his primal programming directing towards it.

The makeshift archway crumbled the further Wheelie made his way into it, ending sideways as it closed around him he became grateful he wasn't a larger mech for the first time. Being one of the smallest Autobots had helped him be a survivalist in many situations.

Finally breaking free from the clutch of jagged metal crushing him he slid though to a dimly lit location.

Yet again he is in what seems like a bottomless gorge but this one seems mech-made with sculpted sides with hull plating this is well lit and pathways sticking out on ledges just wide enough for one mech to walk along, these stretched off into the never ending distance. His internal maps directed him along the path passing archways leading off in other directions until he reached one that he didn't know if his map is telling him to go though or if he is being pulled towards it by fate.

Entering a new hall way to which seemed inside an enclosed structure away from the mech-made gorge, Wheelie made his way along the dimly lit way until he came across a mech slumped against the wall, laying lifeless in status lock but Wheelie couldn't tell if it was from Energon depletion or battle damage so he decided to take a closer look.

The mech is larger the Wheelie but that's not unusual as most mechs are, this one is probably average height for a Cybertronian and of a slim build with slightly more bulk in the upper torso which came out to a square taking up the centre of his chest sloping up to his neck. Each shoulder has cylindrical mounts to them that looked like aesthetic design with this cranial unit between them, being a stranded design with slats running along the centre of the helmet forming a Mohawk effect and a visor that came down across his optics coming to a point on the centre, shielding the top of his nose.

His general colour scheme is a light blue with his arms, lower legs and visor being black. The only other hints of colour on him are two slats either side of his chest being purple and his face plate which from the visor down is red.

Quickly realising the danger Wheelie scanned over the mechs body for a fraction symbol but detected none, Wheelie thought this could mean one of three things. The first being that the sign has simple worn off after being deactivated in these conditions for so long, the second is that this mech never chose a fraction to side which could make his even more unpredictable then a Decepitcon or the only other option Wheelie could think of is that he is an ancient mech that predates even the great war before fractions had been assigned and knew nothing of the Autobot/Decepitcon conflict.

There is only one way to find out for sure, Wheelie opened a small hatch on the unknown mechs chest which revealed an access port. A finger tip flipped back and a needle extended from it, he inputted it into the hatches port and infused him with a small amount of his innermost Energon.

Some LEDs glowed up around the ports as unknown mechs systems came back online with his visor glowing as his optics activated and he raised his head looking like he is about to say something, he grabbed the side of his head and winced with pain before weakly asking,

"Who…"

"Wheelie is my name and you look in pain." Wheelie said cheerfully to calm the disorientated mech but leaned in closer to show concern.

The new mech slowly turned his hand around pointing to himself and used the small amount of strength he had to say,

"whee… lie.."

"Wheelie is mine. I'm unsure of yours, maybe if you could think some more?"

Looking blankly at Wheelie blankly for a few moments he brought himself upright as his motor function programs loaded up. Being the usual double height of Wheelie, he started to talk more coherently as his vocal processor fully activated,

"I.. am called… Lobos?"

He seemed unsure of this and it is more of a question towards Wheelie hen a statement.

"Now Lobos is our friend, he can follow us to the end." Wheelie smiled at this new companion.

"Follow you… I shall…" Lobos quietly replied

They walked through various rooms and corridors until they reached a room that is a dead end. Wheelie moved into the room to see if there is a way out, as he did a red beam is emitted from the centre of the ceiling which swept the room. The hue of the room covered in the red beam turned purple as a loud clanking siren sound is made and a monotone robotic voice bellowed,

"DECEPTICON INTRUDER DETECTED! SECURITY PROTOCAL ACTIAVTED!"

Wheelie calls out to the room,

"No Decepticons are here, you do not need to fear."

Wheelie turned around as he heard Lobos fall to his knees grabbing his head and before Wheelie could say anything he let out a blood curdling robotic scream with a look of pain and rage on his face.

As he calmed down his body mimicked slow heavy breathing as he slowly rose from his knees, hunched over on his back he slowly brought himself up to his full height which also revealed a sinister grin on his faceplate.

"Lobos, the scan detected a Decepitcon we should go now." Wheelie informed him.

A long low chuckle came from Lobos who then said,

"Little Autobot your end is near, for my true designation is Bomb-burst. I have terrorised the Autobots throughout the ages, being something they whispered Autobot out that they prey will not eliminate them from the shadows. Your ancestors managed to drain me of my Energon and put me into status lock for a Galactic-cycle until you reactivated me. You are the first Energon-rich Protoform I have seen in a very long time.. I need your Energon!" Bomb-Burst glitched as he took some stets towards Wheelie looking ravenous and insane. A terrified Wheelie backed away unsure where to go in the dead-end room and then one of the metal floor tiles he stepped on glowed up red the room's sentinel voice bellowed again,

"ROOM CONFIGERATION ACTIVATED!"

The ground Wheelie is standing on then opened up and flipped down becoming a flight of stairs that he lost balance on as he walked backwards on and fell down.

Tumbling down the newly formed stairs he slammed into the adjacent wall, quickly recovering to see Bomb-Burst's haunting image darting straight at him, his hand extended like a Grim Reaper's reaching for a soul – he intended to extract Wheelie's spark.

To avoid, Wheelie side rolled which made Bomb-Burst crash into the same wall. Wheelie leaned against the wall he rolled into and the metal panels slid apart making a new passageway that Wheelie fell into. Before Wheelie even hit the ground it to reconfigured, flipping the floor panels out and Wheelie is in free fall. The floor has become a vertical drop and one seemingly without end, to brace himself Wheelie extended all his limbs into walls of the claustrophobes nightmare causing drag which is making sparks fly and lights the way to the rapidly approaching ground which he promptly smashed into.

Quickly recovering, he shuffled himself forward with no real room to maneuver himself from a sitting position. Seeing a literal light at the end of the tunnel, he headed towards it with his spark for salvation in the coffin-like shaft. When suddenly, to his surprise, the panels next to his right leg tore open and a hand reached forth and clasped at plating on Wheelie's leg as to drag him to hell.

The strength behind the hand forced him towards the now opened panel but not before Wheelie yanked back with all his might. Tearing off half his leg plating, exposing circuitry which sparked as it tore and wires which bleed Energon.

Bomb-Burst's hand grasped for Wheelie who is just out of reach as Bomb-Burst's fingers striped the bottom part of Wheelie's leg of its paint work. Wheelie scrambled backwards away from the disembodied tool of destruction and as he did the shaft gave way on him, either though another room reconfiguration or it taking to much damage but Wheelie did fall.

He scraped along uneven surfaces and bashed against platforms while in freefall. Eventually hitting the ground it took a while to get his sensors activated but once he did he realised he is out in the underground canyon hallway again and inches away from toppling over the presupus.

As Wheelie tried to move back an almighty sounds of whiring rotas sounded as a blue jet with twin turbines set in its wings hovered up form the depths and its lasers began to charge.

"I'm going to enjoy eliminating you, you irritating little glitch." Bomb-Burst cackled.

Purple energy gathered around the chamber of Bomb-Burst's gun barrels as the lasers powered up to their maximum level to obliterate Wheelie when suddenly one of the hover turbines that kept him aloft in the air sparked and exploded in shower of yellow electrical charge as Bomb-Burst span out of control into the abyss. Once his spiralling jet sound disappeared there was no more sound from him, not even an explosion from him hitting something, just an eerie silence.

Sat up laying on the ground, Wheelie is still shuddering from the strain and has his Energon slingshots held up from his attack.

"This annoying little glitch just laid you to rest in that ditch." Wheelie gloated as he slowly recovered by bringing himself to his feet again. Returning his slingshot to its holster, the torn away section revealed his exoskeleton which has pistons extend and put the weapon into place before retracting back into the damaged limb.

Accessing the location of his destination in his internal data banks he began the journey again. Limping at first due to his damage until his stabilisers compensated for it.

Walking along endless corridors Wheelie could feel his journey coming to an end as he came to a room at the end of a walkway. Infront of his is a panel to the side of the door that locks it.

"Don't worry, I got this." The chirpy voice of Beta Maxx said as Wheelie's chest hatch opened and Beta Maxx flew out in his key mode and fitted into the card reader lock which released the door mechanism.

Wheelie strolled though the door with Beta Maxx ejecting himself from the panel, transforming in mid air and chasing after Wheelie.

Entering the room Wheelie slowly walked in unsure of what lay ahead of him but he met it bravely head on. The room is a large sphere shape that the floor bowed down towards the centre and in the middle of the room slightly above the ground is a gridded sphere that dwarfed Wheelie in its magnitude of size. It is a dingy golden brown colour with a diamonds formation pattern scored into its surface circling in a diagonal direction along it.

Standing infront of the monolithic object, struck in the thought process that he is infront of then super computer that brought life to all Cybertronians.

"It's been a fun ride short stuff but this is the end of the road for me." Beta Maxx walked into the room after Wheelie and then stood by him, tiny in comparison.

"Can I know where you go?" Wheelie questioned.

"Once I merge with Vector Sigma I won't be able to uncombine from him again and I'm the component that's needed to active him."

"Wheelie will not do this if Beta Maxx cant make it though this."

"Its my fate, shorty. Its why I'm here." Beta Maxx laughed and with that he transformed into his key mode and slotted onto one of the diamond slots that looked like the panel was missing out of Vector Sigma.

The sphere began to arise from its resting position in the floor and a golden shine emanated from it as energy flowed out from in between its plating formations and once it raised itself to be towering above Wheelie its echoing commanding voice boomed around the room,

"I am Vector Sigma. Before Cybertron was, I was."

"I am Wheelie, you sent for me?" Wheelie responded.

"Affirmative." Vector Sigma voice boomed. All the diamond shaped surface parts began to glow intensely as more energy poured out inbetween them as they floated away from their positions while keeping their circumference.

Electricity bolts hovered back towards the energy ball which is contained inside the sphere as the fragments of Vector Sigma's shell floated further away and the front part reformatted allowing an entrance to be formed into it,

"Entre… and become one… with the Allspark…"

Wheelie looked shocked and said,

"Wheelie unsure how much he endure."

After a few moments passed in the silent room, Wheelie took his first staep towards Vector Sigma. Walking thought the archways into the light that absorbed him.

A blinding light over loaded his optics until they compensated, Wheelie didn't feel disembodied but he is floating though a nothingness again which is a dark cloudy nebular with swams of electrons passing by.

As his optics analysed the electrons and zoomed in on then it identified them as mathematical formulas heavily encoded in ancient Cybertronian binary contained in electrical pluses as the basis for cybernetic life. This is where mechanised life began.

Some of the electrons charged to a glowing yellow and formed together into a gridded skull formation that resembled a robotic cranial unit.

"Greetings." The wireframe head said in its metallic voice. "I am Primeus, architect of the Cybertronian design and bringer of life. I am communicating to you in this disembodied form from my true body deep inside the layers of Cybertron. I have summoned you here for a purpose, you must power down here until released, upon which point you must fulfil your density that's built into your primal programming.

"I have a fate? I thought me being here was a mistake." Wheelie questioned.

"You are one of the most important core components in Cybertronian design, with out you there will be no species."

Wheelie is taken back and says,

"If it is my fate, then I must hibernate."

With that more electrons turned yellow and gathered around him in an Energon cocoon where his systems powered down and he went into a deep slumber resting within the confines of Cybertron, with Vector Sigma being his tomb keeping him safe until he emerges.


	9. Chapter 9 End game

Chapter 9

End game

Year: 2382

War torn land stretching across the horizon, twisted fragments of metal sticking up from the once perfect ground from explosive damage. Servos and casing scattered across the great battle field from where two teams of Titans have clashed with devastating results.

What came before could not compare to the level of animation that the indigenous species of Cybertron has brought upon its self.

"Rodimus! I just got the message from sector 9, all battalions are falling." Arcee informed Rodimus Prime as she rushed up to him at his command post as he is looking across the battle field.

"I know" Rodimus Prime said angrily. "Just look at this mess."

The battle field below then stretches on with robots falling at the hand of each other, hand to hand combat and weapons clashing.

Autobots and Decepticons loosing limbs, heads and sparks as the goliaths of armies tore each other apart. Light from energy hand weapons lit up the war zone showing carnage as Autobot after Autobot erupted in another shower of sparks and Decepticon after Decepticon burst into flames. Numbers on both sides are rapidly falling in this war without end.

In the midst of battle where the two warring fractions are tearing each other apart one Autobot is revelling in the destruction, standing on a make shift podium made from twisted metal from the surrounding battle ground.

He stood much taller then the average mech with a broader bulk to match. His massive torso is a bright orange colour with the Autobot insignia centred on it, leg and arm armour is dark brown with joist and hands being dark green. Mounted on his shoulder is a missile launcher with the dark green colour scheme and his head is in combat mode with a wrap around lower face guard which only leaves a glowing blue line above it for his optic visor guard. The whole helmet is dark brown colour looking like military issue.

Towering above his enemies he fired upon them with great malice and delight as his photon Gatling gun rained down on them clearing a path of terror with orange bolts of energy rapidly striking into their sparks.

A jet blazed by him and then circled around the battle field with a familiar red and green colour scheme.

"Roadbuster, Ol' partner! Lets says we bring some more chaos to this shin dig." The jet radioed to the mech on the stand who replied,

"Hooeey! Quickswitch you servo of a glitch, lets turn these Rusticons into molten slag." With that Roadbuster dropped his Gatlin gun and Quickswitch began to change form midflight and converted his mass down, by the time he had finished he has altered his form into a Proton pistol that fitted perfectly into Roadbuster's hand who unleashed the power of the gun mode on the Decepticon hoards vaporising unties at a time with wild orange electronic photonic beams flaring from it like wild wolfs pulverising anything that got in its way, yanking Roadbuster's arm up in the air with massive recoil with every shot.

Suddenly Roadbuster's head shattered with fragments of his cerebral unit exploding away from his body like rose petals blowing into the midnights air as a laser beam entered his facial plating as a ninja would enter a dojo to assassinated the sensei.

Quickswitch fell out of Roadblock's hand and erupted back into full size mech mode to witness his comrade's decapitated frame hit the floor.

Standing at the origin point of the blast that eliminated Roadblock is the unmistakable orange and green insectoid form of Venom.

"We have an old score to settle, you and I." Venom's hissing angry voice called out.

Quickswitch clenched his fist in rage, if his chest had been missile silo he would have launched his spark form it, but it wasn't… in this mode anyway. As he couldn't do this he had another alt mode he thought would be much more suitable for Venom.

"And y'all made it personal now," Quickswitch called back and then said though clenched teeth, "Partner."

With that Quickswitch hopped up into the air and his body shifted turning into a new mode, when he landed on the ground he landed on all fours as his new mode is that in the shape of a Puma.

The red Puma face scowled as it made a low level growl saying,

"I'm coming for you pilgrim and there aint nothing that's gonna stop me."

Quickswitch dashed from the podium that he and his deceased partner were standing on and pounced towards Venom. Dodging then pot-shots that Venom is taking like a blind man trying to shoot at the wind, he rushed towards his objective slashing though Decepticon infantry that stood in his way, arriving there claws first he tore open Venom's chest plates which released Energon that gushed from the wound, Quickswitch berried his Puma head into the heart of his foe and took the still connected spark chamber out in-between his Puma Jaws, wires snapping off and the chamber is ripped away and he bit down forcing his dagger like teeth into it until it final gave way cracking it open with his teeth as the green energy is released from it extinguishing Venom's spark forever and he devoured the casing.

Standing over Venom, Quickswitch howled at the absent moons in fury. Venom's termination would never bring back Roadblock but his spark can rest now its avenged.

Quickswitch felt an incredible weight on his back that he struggled against for mere moments before he gave way and his frame gave in with the top meeting the bottom as down to the last diode and transistor in his body was crushed to a pulp.

Standing atop of him is a monstrous mech who is a Gestalt of five Decepticons meshed into one form, more powerful then what it was before. One foot is large enough completely cover Quickswitch, the giant's boot like foot is connected to what looks like the main body of a yellow mech which makes up to be the lower part of the large mechs left leg. Its own animal legs and arms still visible at the side, the right leg is similar with a blue colour. These monster bodies are just the lower part of its legs, the knee caps are monstrous white robot dragon heads full of fangs which are part of the alt form of the mech whos the main part of the body. The rest of the legs are the would be necks of the double dragon heads with the with spinal plates sticking out of the upper leg components. The main body is covered up in a dark red armour, arms are also like the legs and made with hideous creatures such as one being a weird four limbed shark creature and right arm is a winged razor beast. The only normal component is its white head with antenna either side of its helmet and dark red facial plating.

Pleased with its victory over Quickswitch he thrust his arms in the air howling,

"ABOMINUS, CRUSH!"

"Abominus, you are the problem. I, Defensor, am the solution." A much more civilised looked Gasult cried out from across the battle field whose body is made up of Earthen rescue vehicles.

Looking like an augment of emergency services vehicles from Earth that had been enlarged to fit its gargantuous form, the bottom half of its legs are an American police car and a patrol motor cycle which is much larger then normal to support the rest of its form. The arms are made up of an ambulance and a rescue helicopter who's blades are folded back in one line, they are divided in the middle which exposes the elbow joints which lead to massive hands came of the rear of both vehicles. The main torso is a blue fire truck, its lower half is the upper legs and the upper torso has chest armour.

His black helmet entrapped his white face, basic in design with no mouth guard and blue optics. Coming down form the back if this head is the fire trucks ladder masquerading as a very long pony tail.

"AUTOBOT DIE!" Abominus articulately shrieked as he raised to his full height and his twin dragon headed knee caps opened their terrifying jaws that unleashed a jet stream of wildfire that rushed towards Defensor like a hungry panther.

"Dying is not an option Deception." Defensor calmly replied as the flames engulfed around him as he quickly raises his defence shield around his body that encompassed his perimeter in an invisible force causing the flames to warp around him harmlessly until the fire dissipates leaving the two titans to charge at each other with their bare metallic fists.

Rodimus Prime looked upon the battle field to see the Goliouths engage in combat, literally ripping each other limb form limb.

"This isn't how its meant to be," he said quietly to himself. "Us Cybertronians are destined for so much more. Our race can not come to an end in such a manor, this madness must be stopped no matter the cost."

A few moments passed in silence during the eye of the storm of the battle, Rodimus Prime turned to Arcee,

"Theres is only one strategy to conceder to nullify this destruction permanently, lets roll out."

Both mechs transformed into their alt modes and with unquestionable loyalty Arcee followed her commander even if it was into the bowls of Unicron himself.

After travelling several megamiles, Rodimus Prime quickly shifted back to mech mode and Arcee copied. Walking over to a near by building Rodimus Prime pressed the lock button for a near by door which slid back and they entered. Once there Arcee asked,

"Rodimus, what are you planning on doing?"

"As far as I can see Arcee, there is only one course of action. We must send back one Autobot to a pivotal moment in our history so it can turn the tide of war in our favor."

"Which bot would go? Our numbers are so few."

"We need one that wouldn't be missed by the Deceptions , never looked for so he could go undetected and rise from our ranks to light our darkest hour. We must blend to replicate a new warrior"

"Agreed." Arcee confirmed with no uncertainty.

With that the two began the sacred right of the blend, used in times of great need to reinforce ranks but the process requires a huge amount of inner most Energon.

The connect hands via their digit ports, Rodimus Prime's pure Energon needle injection syringes extended from the tips letting the substance flow though into Arcee's ports flooding though her systems until it reached incubation system located in her abdomen . Merging the Energon with construction Nanites forging together to design a new mech.

"Once this process is complete I will eject the capsule and it will only be a matter of time before it reaches its maximum size and the mech can detach from it." Arcee informed Rodimus Prime.

Suddenly the whole building rattled and the chilling voice of Deathsaurus boomed in the air,

"Come out Autobot, we all must die sometime."

"Not on my watch." Rodimus Prime said as he pressed another button on a near by wall revealing a door opening that went into a street that both Autobots ran into and then transformed to escape the pursuing Decepticon.

As they cruised down a long road strip Deathsaurus chased them in the distance in his Dragon mode, unleashing a missile from his mouth while in his airborne state which narrowly its target as the two mechs raced around the corner of a junction, sailing by causing destruction behind them.

They both quickly transformed as Arcee checked her visor read outs,

"Two hundred meters till the destination, how did you even know about this place that you just downloaded into my navigation program?"

"I… I think it was knowledge passed down to me, when I was Hot Rod I became Prime. From the Matrix as if its destined to happen…" Rodimus Prime pondered in deep thought and then went back into commend mode, "In that case Arcee, lets transform and burn rubber."

They turned back into their vicheal modes and sped off to their destination. Once at a dead end they both changed back into their mech modes as Rodimus Prime shouted,

"Where's the damn door?!" We need to get top the time chamber."

"It wont take long to find." Arcee smirked. Her hand became a scanner that she ran over a wall until it parted making an entrance, "Not must gets passed me." Arcee laughed.

"I didn't doubt you for a nano-second." Rodimus Prime grinned.

Both entered the newly formed entrance.

They scouted around until Rodimus Prime said,

"There, the command console to time relocation device. Arcee, produce the incubation capsule"

"I just hope its developed enough to withstand the time jump." A concerned Arcee wounded as she took the capsule out of a hatch in her lower torso which slowly enlarged. She put it onto the time devices pad and continued, "Now lets change our future by changing the past."

"One mech could make all the difference. Phase one is complete: Time device activated." Rodimus Prime informed as he entered commands on a panel, "Inputting coordinates."

The room began to rumble as he powered the device up and thinking this is normal until a set of large hands burst thought the wall tearing it in half to reveal the terrifying form of…

"DEATHSAURUS!" Arcee screamed.

Deathsaurus laughed as Arcee turned to harm him with her blaster shots and he ignored her, turned towards Rodimus Prime and dashed hand first towards him ripping thought Rodimus' chest. Deathsaurus' arm is right though Rodimus Prime's torso which is lifted him slowly off the ground as Rodimus Prime's status locked body did nothing to resist and then Deathsaurus wiped his arm back quickly letting him fall to the ground and he then turned and walked away.

Deathsaurus begins to walk towards Arcee who recovers from the shock of seeing her leader gutted and dispatched and continues to aim her blaster at him to no effect.

Using the distraction and the last bit of energy in his spark, Rodimus Prime grappeled up to the console and activated the time device which vaporised the capsule into another time zone.

Grinning, Deathsaurus clasped Arcee's cranial unit in one hand and increased presher slowly caving its hull plating. Her main body automatically detached from the head to sease tramma to connecting systems while downloading memory files to the auxiliary memory chips in her torso and then fell to the ground, Deathsaurus laughed as the fragments of exo-skeleton skull fell from his hand.

His laughter turned to a furious scream as he realized the Autobot's plan and saw the last remains of the capsule evaporate in a swirl of sparkeling green light.

Walking away from the wreckage of Arcee he moved towards Rodimus Prime and stood over him, watching as his systems went to critical failure. Rodimus Prime's optics flickered with bright blue light and then dimmed into a gray nothingness as he died.

The colour drained from his body and his chest opened up reveling the Matrix.

Reaching down, Deathsaurus hesitated looking at the artifact of the Autobot religion. His hand clenched and he stood back up.

"Useless archaic bubal."

With that he turned and walked out of the room happy with the victory and the extermination of the last two members of the Autobot species.

Once again he felt a feeling of disembodiment until his BIOS booted up checking all systems and the warm blue glow of Energon once again returned to his optics.

Emerging from the spherical honeycomb cocoon housing of his hibernation chamber, Wheelie existed Vector Sigma.

Without looking back he silently left Vector Sigma's chamber and walked along the corridors until he reached Cybertron's surface again and pulled himself back onto the main streets.

He transformed into his sports car mode and accelerated towards where his primal programming directed him too.

The time chamber room rested in silence as Rodimus Prime's body sat in its own Energon and Acree's laid across the floor with her cranial unit scatted across in a pile next to her shoulders.

Disrupting the silence is the sounds of foot steps clanging along the metal floors of Cybertron and entering the room is the orange form of Wheelie. He looked at the malformed image of Arcee and winced in shock, then he looked over and saw Rodimus Prime sparkles husk and walked over to it.

The closer he got the more waves of energy seemed to pull him closer, hit force almost dragged him to the ground when he stood over Rodimus Prime. Wheelie sees the glowing of the Matrix emanating from the hole in Rodimus Prime's chest and reaches for it, as he does this an instant burst of light illuminates for the wound as its one hundred percent synced with him and he picked it up with both hands.

Holding it in front of him in, each hand clasped the side holders of the orange metal orb which contained the shiny blue crystalline metal insides.

As he accepted the power of the Matrix he raised it above his ehad, the further he rasied it the more the Matrix reformatted his body making it grow in size and power, to better protect the device contraining the combined knowledge and power of past Primes, until it has evolved Wheelie into his Apex form.

A familiar voice echoed in the winds,

"Arise, Wheelimus Prime."

"Rodimus?" The former Wheelie whispered while the Matrix still raised above his head and new body.

More complicated in design, Wheelimus Prime's is still mostly orange in design. His legs much longer then before, have silver feet that are ridged along the ankle of the boot that's orange up to the knee where the circular caps are silver with interlocking spikes where the knee guards go above and below the knee with air vents either side of both knees, the rest of his legs are orange meeting up at his waist.

The upper body is multilayered armor and in the centre where the bubble hood was is a new more arched version which has a cover running over the back of it with the Autobot logo mounted on it. Arm joints are protected by the cog-like silver joints leading to arms that have increased in bulk and have vertical shoulder pads. His face now has a blue tinted see-though visor covering his optics from his visor, his helmet raised slightly higher then most and sloped back also wrapping around covering his cheek.

"I know what must be done." Wheelimus Prime calmly said and reached down to Rodimus Prime's wound. As he did this his hand glowed blue and Rodimus Prime's chest began to slot all the broken wiring and shattered plating back into place. The colour returned to his body until his eyes shined blue with Energon again.

"Wheelie? Huh…" He said as he reverted back to his previous form on Hot Rod as the Matrix is no longer with his to maintain his apex form.

Wheelimus Prime calmly walked over to the remains of Arcee and as he reached towards her his hand glowed and her head reconstructed itself with wires interlacing themselves and metal fragments slotting back into place forming her exo-skull and then the face plating wrapped itself around the front of the head and her helmet uncrumpled around her cranial unit and her optics powered on again.

"Wh-whats going on?"

Wheelimus Prime smiled at her gently and explained,

"I'm Wheelimus Prime and I'm here to save everyone."

Stepping away from the two of them Wheelimus Prime transformed into a Cybertronian lorry with the cab looking similar to his old car form and left Rodimus Prime and Arcee behind in the confusion as he raced towards his fate.

Hovering in the sky above his minions of the vast Decepticon army, Deathsaurus gloated in silence about to have his victory speech to the army still laying waste to Iacon in celebration as he saw a large orange lorry driving though the crowd like a plow pushing the tide in half. It transformed revealing the form of Wheelimus Prime whose easily dispatching a dozen Deception warriors who charged at him, he then pointed up at Deathsaurus and boldly said,

"Deathsaurus, your time has come."

Letting out a yell of rage Deathsaurus screamed back at him,

"Nooo! I have survived the Emperor of destruction: Megatron, The Emperor of devastation: Galvertron, The Emperor of terror: Scorpanok, The ambassador of destruction: Over Lord and now I, Deathsaurus: Emperor of Annihilation shall reign forever!"

Taking aim with a laser rifle Deathsaurus took aim at Wheelimus Prime that perfectly targeted at his head. The beam hit him pointblank that caused a devastating explosion that Deathsaurus laughed manically at until the smoke began to clear and the form of Wheelimus Prime stood there unscaved.

Golden power now flowed from Wheelimus Prime emanating from him in circles as the Matrix deep inside him activated, flowing its great power though his system making him the perfect weapon to fight the Autobot's darkest hour.

Slowly lifting off the ground he held his arms out in a divine pose, as he arose Deathsaurus panicked shooting shot after shot at Wheelimus Prime which harmlessly bounced off. Once level with Deathsaurus he hung in the air and said,

"The Decepticons have laid waist to this planet and spread its tyranny though the galaxy for to many eons. This must end, now!"

Standing slightly to sideways on in a ready to fight pose Wheelimus Prime brought one hand back and put the other hand in front of it as golden energy built up inbetween them, he put his arms forward with one hand below and one hand above touching at the palms with his fingers spread out. The energy build to a climax until it released as a stream of energy that rushed towards Deathsaurus as all the strains of energy intertwined with each other until it hit Deathsaurus dead on, forcing him back.

Those watching from the battle field expected Deathsaurus to explode in a blaze of Energon but instead he just continued to hover there as if nothing had happened.

The colour of Deathsaurus optics changed from the Energon overdosed red to the peaceful shimmer blue of a healthy Cybertronian, Wheelimus Prime then conversed with him,

"I have purged your system of all harmful Energon effects, you will now function normally as you no longer crave its power. Please, call your army to cease."

Dees nodded and then his voice boomed over his troops,

"Fellow Decepticons, put down your arms and head your commanders voice. I implore you to stop and help rebuild Cybertron to a Cybertopia for all free mechanised life."

The armies below took no notice of their leaders plea and carried on with the onslaught. Deathsaurus look to the horizon and said,

"They no longer obey me."

"Then I must act."

Wheelimus Prime began to glow even more fiercely then before as a wave of energy left him as it expanded in a spiraling radious, its enveloped everything as it harmlessly passed through. It washed over the trooped below and then the city until the entire planet is enveloped by the force.

Below them the Decepticon forces started to lower and dropped their weaspons as the blue hue began to replace all their red optics and the overwhelming desire to destroy left their sparks.

"Its over – finished" said Wheelimus Prime as he raised his hands and they began to glow, all the fallen Autobots started to reconstruct, stating with Quickswitch whos flattened form began to uncrumple and inflate until he is back in fully functional form. looking over at his fallen comrade Roadblock, whose shattered head began to reform as all the shards slotted back into place and his optic visor powered up making Quickswitch smile and leak a single strain of Energon from his optic. Then all other fallen Cybertronians began to rise from the dead, the ex-Decepticons helped them up and after scanning themselves in disbelief that they were back online they celebrated with their reunited brethren.

Standing in a long hallway with giant statues both sides, one row being of legendary leaders of the Autobots and like Optimus Prime and the other side of Infamous Emperors of the Decepticons such as Megatron all golden ion coulour, are vaoius mech from not fractions now untitled as Cybertronians who are waiting as Wheelimus Prime made his way into the room to stand in front of them on a podium to say,

"As a great man once said - let this mark the end of the Cybertronian wars as we move forward to a new age of peace and happiness. 'Till all are one!"

Hot Rod smiled at this as he and all the other Cybertronians joined in a groups of four putting hand on hand chanting ,

" 'Till all are one."

As the room fell into silence Proceptor chirped up and laughed,

"I guess this make you the Wreal Prime."

The entire hall stayed incredibly silent at the pun of the name Wheelie and being a real Prime, until Grimlock said,

"Me Grimlock think you should stay as Scientist and let others 'bots make the jokes."

With that, the hall erupted in laughter.


End file.
